Resignation
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: Seto Kaiba is assigned a student to mentor anonymously, over time they develop a true friendship and perhaps something more. Sequel and alternate pov to Three Guys, but can be read and enjoyed on it's own. Eventual Silentshipping, rated T for Seto being an adult and having a bit of a potty mouth sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the long awaited _Resignation_! As promised first chapter is posted on the same day as the last chapter of _Three Guys_. I hope you enjoy Seto's pov and that it fills** **in all the blanks.**

* * *

><p>I smile fondly at the picture on my desk, I had never been one for personal objects at the office. This was a place for work after all. Even Mokuba didn't have a picture up, only in the locket I wore.<p>

She had changed all of that. I'm not sure when things had begun to change, but at some point they had.

I still remembered the look of joy on her face when she told me she had gotten the scholarship to the school she wanted to go to. News she had held onto and told me first. Was that the beginning? When I uncharacteristically hugged her and asked who she was going to tell first about our friendship?

I don't know.

Perhaps I should start from the very beginning, when I had resigned myself to fate.

* * *

><p>I was taking classes at the Domino University. Nothing in particular, a couple law classes because they had interested me and on a whim I chose to take History of Ancient Civilizations. It covered the antecedents of western civilization in ancient Egypt, Mesopotamia, the Ancient Near East and the Greco-Roman world. I avoided the business and technology classes like the plague. There was nothing they could teach me there, if anything I could be the one teaching them.<p>

My grades were satisfactory, I maintained between a B+ and an A- in all my classes, but my participation apparently left something to be desired. True, I did not stay after class, I didn't participate in discussions or go on the outings. I wrote notes and did the assignments and that was all.

That was why the headmaster invited me to his office one day in the middle of September.

"Mr. Kaiba, you need to participate in class," he told me while I glared at him in response. "You do well on the assignments, but that's not all there is to school. A good portion of your grade is based on participation."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to go look at museums or sit in a courtroom; I have a multimillion dollar corporation to run," I told him coldly. I was only going to the university because it wasn't too far from work and because I wanted to set a good example for Mokuba. We had the money for him to go to any school in the world, but I knew he wouldn't go unless I had a university education as well.

"I'm aware of that, which is why I'm giving you this assignment. We've partnered with a few local high schools to be part of a mentoring program. Volunteers will be given a student in their final year at high school to guide and talk to until April."

"If it's volunteer then you're out of luck, I will not sign up for that."

"In your case it's mandatory. Be a _faithful_ mentor and you will receive the participation credit you're desperately lacking. You only have one more year before you have your degree, you will need this."

"Only until April?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He was right, to get the classes I wanted for my final year I needed to be top and without the participation my grade would drop.

"Unless you choose to continue, but yes officially the program ends with a formal in April where you will meet your partner," he slid me a folded piece of paper. Resigned to the fact that I had no alternative I took the paper without a word and didn't look at it again until after I had gotten home for the night.

It had been a busy day at work and I was tired, the last thing I wanted to do was talk to some teenager about how hard their homework was and how pathetic their troubles were.

"Hi Seto," Mokuba called as I walked in the door. "Um, how was work?"

"Hello Mokuba, busy as usual," I replied as I hung up my coat. We had servants, but their day ended at six so they were usually gone by the time I got home.

"Oh, um well you probably want some quiet then, how about we go see a movie or something?"

"Mokuba, why are you trying to block the way to the living room? I'm tired and I want to watch the news before I go and study." I walked around him and sat in my armchair while Mokuba fumbled with the remote to try and change the channel. Normally I wouldn't care what my younger brother was watching, he was in his teens and more than capable of making most of his own decisions. It was only when I heard my name from the TV that I stopped him.

[... Sources claim Seto Kaiba, CEO of the famous Kaiba Corp, weight loss could be caused by a drug addiction. Has the cold hearted CEO finally caved and fallen into the college life style?...] I didn't listen to the rest, I was pulling out my cell phone and making my way to my study.

[Good evening Mr. Kaiba.]

"Kaiya what are you doing? There is some celebrity gossip show going on about a drug scandal that I am apparently involved in!"

[I'm sorry sir, we didn't hear of any such rumors. I'll look into it right away. Is there anything specific you'd like me to explain away?]

"I don't care. I want it fixed ten minutes ago."

[Of course sir, it will be taken care of by morning.]

With a sigh I hung up the phone and sat in my chair, I didn't need this. I wasn't out in the spot light for a reason, yet every year I was on the list for Domino's Most Eligible Bachelor and my private nature only spurred more gossip. I rubbed my temples tiredly and opened the now thoroughly crumpled paper and read the address.

_'Silent_ Serenity_ Love'?_ I read with a groan, of course I had to have a female partner. I was going to be subjected to gossip and boy troubles. Though I felt a headache coming on I opened up my email and was going to send her a message only to find one already waiting for me.

_Dear Blue_Eyes,_

_I've been assigned your partner for this "mentoring" thing our schools are doing. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to talk to you about, guess we'll have to just see what happens. I know we have the option of saying who we are but I'd rather we just refer to each other by code names or our emails. It'll be easier to talk that way I think._

_Silent_Serenity_Love_

_P.S What's the Blue Eyes for? Are you a Frank Sinatra fan?_

I rolled my eyes at her comment on my chosen email address, she was clearly not a duelist or she would have recognized the monster, but she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. At the very least I approved of her suggestion to use false names. I chose to use the alias 'Seth' for a few reasons, it was similar to my own name and was also an alternate spelling of the god Set, one that I had been drawn to learn more about for some time.

_Dear Silent_Serenity_Love,_

_I agree we should keep our identities a secret. In the mean time you can call me Seth. I've been told that I am supposed to ask you if there is anything you want to talk about._

_Seth_

_P.S. Sure, let's go with that. _

I turned away from my computer and did some assigned reading I had to catch up on, I was surprised to say the least when I received a reply.

_Seth,_

_It feels weird talking about my problems to a stranger but I guess its nice having someone other than my cat to talk to. My parents got divorced when my brother and I were small. For reasons I never knew they decided to separate us. I think they did it to spite one another. My brother lived with our dad until he died last year. He lives on his own now, not wanting to live with Mom and I. Probably a good thing cause Mom is almost never home. She's a PR and they're always busy. It gets lonely. I wish I could talk to her, get her to spend time with me like she did when I was little, but I'm so tired of being the only one who's trying. It seems like after my operation, once she knew I was going to be alright, she stopped paying attention to me._

_Kisa_

I frowned as I read her message, perhaps it was because I was a faceless mentor, but she opened up to me so easily despite what she claimed about it 'feeling weird'. Something about that trust and innocence reminded me of someone, as did her choice of alias. Then there was her casual mention of an operation, it left me quite curious. It was her mother's profession that really caught my eye however. A PR? Perhaps she worked for one of my competitors. I didn't care who the girl was, just who her mother was to see who she worked for.

I could use her for an information source, or so I thought. I traced her IP address, doing a few things that were probably not legal along the way and was shocked when I read the name that popped up.

[Kaiya Kawai]

I stared at the screen for a moment, unsure of what to do. The girl was of no use to me, her mother was my own PR, but she mentioned that she was upset that her mother was busy all the time. I had truthfully never given much consideration to Kaiya's personal life and despite the way I had spoken to her earlier she was a good employee, went above and beyond her PR duties. Perhaps on this subject I could offer guidance or at least understanding.

_Kisa,_

_I'm afraid I'm of no help on the parent troubles, mine died years ago. I do, however, understand what it's like to be alone. I think that's the real point behind this stupid assignment; to give each person at least one person to talk to without fear. I do know a little something about PRs, they're crucial to a company, if your mother is as busy as you say she is then she's doing a good job and because of her hundreds of people will still have jobs. It's late, and we have school tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Good night, I'll talk to you again tomorrow._

_Seth_

I closed email with a sigh and I wondered just what I had gotten into.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, first chapter is pretty boring since it follows the first chapter of <em>Three Guys<em>, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Fair warning, Seto's gonna be kinda awkward talking to 'Kisa' before he eventually opens up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to P.O.J.A for the great review that got my butt in gear to finish this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>School till two and then work till at least eight, often later. It was the same thing over and over.<p>

"Hi Seto," my brother would say when he greeted me at the door every night. I often wished I could spend more time with him, but work left me with little spare time.

"Hi Mokuba," I glanced at the clock, I had already missed the news and I had to email Kisa yet. "I have some things I have to take care of, but how about once I finish up we have a mock duel?" It was a Friday after all so I knew Mokuba didn't have to worry about school and I myself only had work. I could sacrifice a few hours of sleep to spend some time with my only family.

"Sure! Just let me know when you're ready," Mokuba replied with a grin. I smiled back and ruffled his hair, though he was too old for it, as I made my way to my study. I sometimes wondered what people would think if they saw the way I treated Mokuba. It was no secret that I cared deeply about my brother, but I suppose my cold exterior kept most others away.

I sat down at my desk and opened up my email. I hated the obligation of having to message Kisa every night, but I knew the odds that the one time she really needed me for something would be the one time I didn't message her.

_Seth,_

_Hi, how was your day? Happy it's friday? School was fine, I got to watch a movie in English. Ever seen Some Like it Hot? I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tonight so I won't be able to reply till tomorrow._

_Kisa_

I sighed, relieved. I could send that stupid obligatory email and not have to worry about coddling her. Every day this week had been the same annoying crap. How was your day? Have plans? What's your favourite food? Useless, teenage girl drivel. I could practically feel my brain cells dying as I read through it. In all honesty I preferred her whining, at least then I could give her the insight I had in the world of PRs, especially since the one in question was my own.

_Kisa,_

_I don't care what day of the week it is and I don't care if you email me back or not._

_Seth_

I groaned and covered my face with my hands before deleting everything that had come after 'Kisa'. I had to be a faithful mentor and while normally I wouldn't care if I hurt some girl's feelings I had a feeling my credit would suffer if I was a bad mentor. Being sarcastic and condescending was a no go.

"What else is there?" I demanded in frustration.

"Seto? Are you okay?" I glanced up, I hadn't even heard Mokuba come in.

"I'm fine."

"What'cha doing?" he asked coming up beside me and reading over my shoulder. He was the only person would could get away with doing that, anyone else wouldn't have even dared try it.

"I was signed up to be a mentor and now I am trying to write a reply to their message, but I don't know what to say."

"Well that's easy," Mokuba said with a shrug. "Just be nice and talk about whatever they want to talk about." I shot my brother a half hearted glare, he made it sound so simple. I worked hard to divert our stepfather's wrath so Mokuba was able to retain most of his childhood innocence and making friends came easily to him.

_Being nice is hard,_ I couldn't help but think casting another frustrated look at the computer. "I've been putting up with this unimportant drivel all week, small talk and nonsense all of it."

"Well they probably want to get comfortable talking to you."

"They were quite comfortable bringing up their problems the first day."

"Well yeah," Mokuba reasoned as he collapsed into the chair across from me. "Whatever problem they had the first day was probably fresh in their mind and they wanted someone to vent to. Now it's not bothering them so they probably want you guys to get to know each other better."

I wondered when my sixteen year old brother grew to be so intelligent. Of course it was only a matter of time, he was my brother after all. Though it felt more than a little odd being twenty one and having my little brother be the one doing the teaching.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then? Be myself?" I asked with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Of course not!" Mokuba laughed. "You don't want to scare the girl." Even I smiled a little, he was right being 'myself' was out of the question. "There it is."

"There's what?"

"The Seto _I_ know. That's a Seto people should get to know."

"Mokuba you're the only family I have, it's completely different talking to you than talking to a girl I barely even know."

"Why not talk to them like they were me?" he suggested with a shrug. "Be honest, I know sometimes I talk about things that you don't care about, but you still listen and respond without being a complete douchebag. How old is this girl anyway?"

"Seventeen I suppose, she's in her final year at school in any case."

"See? Easy, lots of the stuff she has to say is probably stuff I've mentioned anyway. I'm gonna go set up the duel arena, you almost done?"

"I'll be there in a minute," I told him as I pulled the keyboard closer to me and tried again.

_Kisa,_

_My day was fine, busy. The only difference between the week days and the weekends is if I'm in class or at work. I don't watch many movies, what is it about?_

_Have fun,_

_Seth_  
>I read over the message, it seemed fine to me. Perhaps not the nicest thing in the world, but I was not sweet and the sooner she learned that the better. <em>I can't wait for this to be over,then I'll never have to talk to them again,<em> I thought as I stretched and headed down to where Mokuba was waiting. 

* * *

><p>Kisa seemed to like this new way of my emailing her, in any case over the course of the following weeks she asked more questions and offered information about herself. I followed Mokuba's advice and treated everything she did as though I was talking to him. I told her about small details, inconsequential things she could easily forget by the next day.<p>

_Seth,_

_What sort of stuff are you interested in? What's your favourite animal? I like baking, art and my favourite animals are cats and monkeys. What about your family? Do you have brothers or sisters? How about pets? I have an older brother and a pet cat._

_Kisa _

I often wondered why she wanted to learn about me, surely she didn't expect anything to happen. Nonetheless I would always answer her questions as honestly as I could and attempt to make conversation. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her, she was a very open person and seemed content to talk with anyone about anything. It was a very strange experience, and yet I wasn't surprised. Kaiya was very much the same way, she did her job very well and I was realizing through Kisa that I took advantage of that. Kaiya never said a word though, she just smiled her motherly smile and did as I asked, sometimes making comments about how I needed to eat more or ask about Mokuba.

_Kisa,_

_I work a lot and go to school, so I don't have much free time, though I do enjoy playing duel monsters. I don't really have a favourite animal, I suppose I like dragons if that counts. I don't have any pets, but I have a younger brother. Why do you want to know all of this?_

_Seth _

I would keep a tab open with my email account and work while I waited for her reply. She was a creature of habit I noticed, I wasn't sure if she was like that herself or if she adapted to my own schedule. All I knew is every night at 9 o'clock, after watching the news and having a late dinner with Mokuba there would be an email waiting.

_Seth,_

_Just want to get to know my mentor better. I'm not much into duel monsters, but my brother and a lot of my friends are so I know a fair bit. Have you been in any of the competitions?_

_Kisa_

I spent the next hour talking about the card game with her, I was careful not to mention what place I had gotten in Duelest Kingdom or that I had in fact created Battle City. I was also very careful not to tell her any of my recognizable cards, even though they were my favourite. It was strange, but the conversation seemed to flow easily. Finally when it hit eleven I enforced bed time for her, I of course would be up for at least another three hours, if not more. Kisa sent one last email and as usual wished me 'sweet dreams'.

I stretched and went out to the living room where Mokuba was still playing some new video game.

"Bed."

"But Seto, I'm in the middle of a quest!" he argued, glancing up at me before returning to his game.

"And it's a Wednesday night. You have school tomorrow so bed."

"So do you, and you work," he mumbled while shutting off his game.

"It's different," I said. The argument was the same every night, we knew our lines well and rarely deviated from them.

"So how's the mentoring going?"

"Well. You're advice seems to be doing the right thing, we actually had a good conversation about duel monsters today. Perhaps she's not the empty headed girl I had originally thought."

"See? Sometimes you just have to give people a chance before you judge them," Mokuba yawned and I had a sneaking suspicion that he might have actually been ready for bed on his own. "Night Seto, don't stay up too late." I nodded and returned to my study. While I worked for the next few hours I could help but have passing thoughts that perhaps this getting to know people thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>FireEdge, Seto's whining about being a mentor is for you, as we talked about you made a great point and I admit I had fun writing him complaining ^-^.<strong>

**That's all for now, keep the great reviews coming in, they _really_ motivate me to keep writing.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is on the short side, I wanted to have it up on October 25th, but I just got really busy :( I'm still not 100% happy with how it turned out since I wrote it on my phone over my lunchbreaks and I really wanted it to be longer. _C'est la vie._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>October passed quickly what with midterms approaching at school. There was also work to contend with, Advertising was busy putting out commercials for the holiday season and there were press conferences and interviews where I needed to talk about the changes made in the new duel disc system.<p>

So when I woke to the sun pouring in my window one morning in late October I was a little panicked.

I sat up quickly and looked at the time, or at least tried to; someone had unplugged my clock. I glanced out the window trying to judge the time by the sun, but it was a cloudy day and I soon gave up.

I was about to rush downstairs and demand to know who had unplugged my clock when I passed my calender and I realized what day it was.

With a smile and a shake of my head I went down to the kitchen where I saw Mokuba in the middle of making white chocolate chip pancakes.

"Must you do this every year?" I asked with a sigh as I sat down at the comfortable kitchen table. "I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up."

"Morning to you too," Mokuba laughed and set a plate in front of me. The pancakes vaguely resembled the Blue Eyes, the kid had gotten better over the years at his pancakes. "You know I have to or else you'd be up and gone to work before I could stop you." I sincerely doubted that statement, if previous years were any indication my engine would be missing a couple vital pieces, my cell phone was hidden somewhere in the mansion and the body guards were under strict orders to keep me from leaving the premise- by any means necessary. I never wanted to feel a taser again.

"You'd better hope I don't miss any important meetings," I said, only half joking. Come to think of it I never did seem to miss anything, it made me wonder if Mokuba had roped Kaiya in. I chuckled at the image of her threatening anyone with what would happen if they so much as dared try to contact me.

"Don't worry, today you can just relax and maybe read one of those books you've been meaning to."

"I suppose," I agreed, digging into my breakfast. I rarely had time to eat in the mornings and often only had a coffee and a bagel on the way to school.

"Oh, and Seto?" Mokuba said as he sat down with a plate of his own.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>I wore sweat pants and a hoodie as I lounged comfortably on the couch in front of the fire place. I didn't even brush my hair, today was all about relaxing and being comfortable.<p>

Mokuba would bring snacks occasionally or drinks, but mostly he stuck to his own Sunday ritual; sprawling on the floor and playing some hand held game.

The day passed peacefully, and I was a little sad for it to be almost over. Mokuba had gone about fixing the numerous things he had hidden or taken apart leaving me alone.

A beep from my laptop startled me out of my book and I glared at the offending piece of technology. I reached for the computer, thankful that because of my long limbs I could still be lazy and not actually get up.

**[1 New Message]**

I clicked the icon and saw Kisa had emailed me, to my surprise I wasn't angry that she had interrupted my book. If anything I was annoyed at myself for not noticing the time.

I adjusted my reading glasses, something I recently needed due to all the hours I spent working in the dark, and read her message.

_Seth,_

_How was your day? Do anything fun and exciting ;P_

_Kisa_

Without a moment's hesitation I began to type my response, it was only after I hit send that I realized I had willingly chosen to respond to her, even though I knew I could have ignored it till the next day simply because it was my birthday.

_Kisa,_

_My day was nice, far from exciting though I did enjoy myself. I stayed home in my comfortable clothes and read all day. What about you?_

_Seth._

I went back to reading, but kept my laptop on me while I waited for the reply, we'd need to do something about that. I hated having to wait if I knew we were going to be having a prolonged conversation.

After a few minutes my laptop beeped at me again.

_Seth,_

_I'm so glad you got to relax, you're always telling me that you work. You need to take a break sometimes. Even my mom's boss takes days off now and then and he's Kaiba!_

_I spent the day with my brother and his friend's at one of their houses. Everyone is really into Duel Monsters so I spent the day watching them duel one another._

_Kisa._

I froze when I read my own name, did she know it was me? Of course not, I doubted she'd feel comfortable talking to her mother's employer.

_Kisa,_

_I have a very important after school job, the business belonged to my father, so it's not something I can take a lot of time away from._

_You should try to play duel monsters sometime, you may find you like it._

_Do you dislike your mother's boss? You've mentioned him a few times._

_Seth_

I waited for her response, unsure why I cared if she liked me or not. After all come April I wouldn't ever have to speak to her again. We'd meet, she'd find out it was me and then that would be the end of it. Though now I question as to why I chose to be (mostly) honest with her. Perhaps deep down I was testing her, seeing if she'd notice, how she'd react.

_Seth,_

_Oops, so much for leaving names out... There's a lot of reasons I don't like him, he's not a very nice person and he's always working my mom so hard. She's barely ever home so it's just me and my cat. I guess I blame him for why I'm lonely all the time, but I've got you now so it's not so bad as before._

_Kisa_

I felt an odd sort of feeling in my stomach, it took me a moment before I realized what it was; guilt. I hadn't felt guilt over something in years and yet this faceless girl was doing it.

I didn't like the feeling and when I bid Kisa good night a while later I promised myself that I would try to help where I could, if only because I seemed to be part of the reason she was unhappy.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's birthday, he's 22 now ^_^. I had fun imagining poor Seto trying to get to work previous years, I like to think that Mokuba rigs half the house to prevent him from leaving.<br>**

**That's all for now, keep the great reviews coming in, they mean a lot to me.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is longer and makes up for how short the last chapter was. I wanted to have it posted in November, but, well, I'm not that good at keeping on schedule. Funnily enough this chapter is _also_ late for a birthday. I recently learned Serenity's birthday lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With November I received my midterm marks and the holiday season began at Kaiba Corp. I would have a week or so in the middle of the month to take a break from school before finals and to finish up projects and papers for December.<p>

I didn't even realize that I had returned to acting the way I was before, when Kisa and I started with our emails. I simply didn't have the time to comment on every detail of her day or to offer much input of my own.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba you are doing well as a mentor." He read from a paper in his hands as he spoke. "From what your partner says you speak daily, however they write that you are very formal and have recently been distant. I understand that this is a very busy time of year, being a student as well as running a business. While I have faith that at the start of the new semester you will no longer be distant. Perhaps you can find a way to be a bit more approachable?"

I read over the evaluation, it was plain and very non personal. Scale of one to five and then a few lines to leave comments.

"I'll think of something," I said, folding my copy and tucking it away.

I left campus and headed to work in a bad mood. The mentor review didn't bother me. However, despite my excellent marks in both of my law courses I had received a C on my midterm in my History of Ancient Civilizations course. The law courses were my electives, but I was majoring in history so there was no excuse for the bad grade.

* * *

><p>Work was just as stressful; reviews had to be done, I needed to approve the commercials that advertising had come up with and I had a meeting with Marketing.<p>

"Go home," Kaiya urged around six. "You're in a bad mood and some of the lower levels are worried you'll start firing people until you feel better." I snorted and looked up from my computer.

"You and I both know the infamous Kaiba firing spree is just a ridiculous rumour. I hate firing people; bunch of extra paper work."

"Still, you do no one any favours by being here. Go home, catch up on your studies and spend some time with Mokuba. I'll take care of this."

I hesitated, Kaiya had urged me to leave things in her care before and usually after some coaxing I'd accept. However, thoughts of her daughter rested in the back of my mind and I knew if I let Kaiya do this I'd have that guilty feeling bothering me all night.

With one last glance at my computer I nodded. "Alright, I'll go home." I saved my work and tidied up my desk. "But you will too. This can wait until tomorrow." She eyed me suspiciously, I'm sure she suspected that I was just trying to get her to leave so I could resume my work.

"Alright, but I'm walking you to your car." I nodded and grabbed my coat from the hanger by the door. I missed my favourite sleeveless trench coat, but the weather had turned cold, meaning it was time for my black winter one.

We rode the elevator down a floor and I accompanied her to her office. While she gathered her things I noticed a photo on her desk. Curious, I picked it up. I could tell it was older, Kaiya's hair was done in some ridiculous perm and the girl in the photo with her looked to be only about fourteen, if that.

"That's my daughter and I before her operation," Kaiya said catching sight of the photo in my hands.

"How old is she?" I asked, Kisa had mentioned the operation, but never went into details. I could tell it was something she didn't want to talk about and I assumed Kaiya felt the same.

"She's eighteen, but her birthday is on the 25th." Kaiya replied as we entered the elevator once more. "Because of her failing eyesight she had to repeat a year, she'll be graduating this spring." I nodded, a little surprised to learn that Kisa was older than I thought.

I thought back on the photo once more while we rode in silence. Something about her looked familiar. I felt as though I had seen her before, but I couldn't place where. She was nothing remarkable visually; big hazel eyes, heart shaped face a small, straight nose and reddish brown hair - perfectly average features, easily forgettable. She appeared as though she smiled a lot though.

While Kaiya and I walked to the parking garage I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Kaiya's hair was a little more brown and her practical pixie cut was the polar opposite of her daughter's long locks. There were still similarities however. They had the same eyes and the way Kisa smiled seemed to echo her mother.

"Good night, Mr. Kaiba," Kaiya said, tugging me from my observations. "Have a good evening."

"You as well," I nodded as I started to get into the black lexus, as an afterthought I added. "Spend some time with your daughter."

* * *

>When I arrived at home Mokuba was in the middle of making his dinner, the look of joyful surprise on his face when he ran to the door made coming home early worth it.<p>"Seto! You're home!"<p>

"I am," I confirmed as I shrugged off my coat, feeling as though my bad mood came off with it. "It's been a long day and I need to catch up on my studies." I hesitated when Mokuba tried, and failed, to conceal the flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "But, first I would like to have something to eat."

"Okay! I'm making spaghetti and cheesy garlic bread." I followed him to the kitchen and rolled up my sleeves. I enjoyed cooking, it was something I wished I could do more of and Mokuba had inherited the passion.

We chatted while we prepared the food and when we ate. He told me about his day while I went over the new ads the company would be coming out with.

After we loaded the dishwasher I ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to go study."

"Okay, have fun." I snorted as he made his way to the living room to presumably

play another video game.

Once I was in my study I pulled out my text books and began reading, occasionally making small notes in the margins.

Time passed quickly and before long it was nearly time for Kisa and I to talk. I pulled the, now thoroughly crumpled, review from my pocket and drummed my fingers on the desk.

She said I was formal, I decided that a portion of the formality might be the way we communicated. I send dozens of emails a day to various people, both within my company and with the people of other corporations. A certain level of formality was needed there, especially considering my age.

I made an email with the same account as hers, one of those free email sites and downloaded the instant messaging application before sending her an invite to be my contact.

* * *

><p>I was just finishing up my last chapter when my computer beeped at me. Kisa had accepted me as a contact and had left me a message. I noticed that her screen name was some little saying and her display picture looked like she had taken it herself.<p>

"_I have learned to like myself for the first time and to have some Serenity": Seth? _

_BlueEyes: Yes, it's me._

I changed the display name to 'Seth' since she was the only one who was going to be seeing it, but left the display picture as chess pieces. She changed her name as well and I wondered if perhaps I was the only one on her contacts list too.

_Kisa: Why the change to im? _

_Seth: It's faster, almost like talking face to face. _

_Seth: So who does the cat belong to? _

_Kisa: Me. She's an egyptian mau. _

_Kisa: So how was your day? _

I read her question a few times, debating on what to say. Normally I'd say it was fine. Perhaps mention if I had class that day or not. I looked back at the review and sighed, she thought I was being formal and distant. A fair thought considering she spilled her heart to me and I opened up very little, if at all.

_Seth: Bad. I received a C on one of my midterms and work is very demanding what with the holidays approaching. _

_Kisa: aww, are you okay? _

_Seth: I'm alright. _

_Seth: Frustrated. _

_Kisa: what class? _

_Seth: History of Ancient Civilizations. Part of my major. _

_Kisa: oh? What else are you taking? Are you graduating soon? _

_Seth: I'm in my fifth year so I will be graduating next year. I'm taking two law courses as electives along with getting my BA in History._

I did summer courses to catch up since the first year after graduating high school I hadn't, and wasn't planning on, going to university. It was only after I realized Mokuba wouldn't go if I didn't that I decided to just take some simple classes and get a degree. I was taking law in my first year, but changed

majors. It was a very complicated process and I hoped Kisa wouldn't ask me to explain, it would take a while.

_Kisa: In you're fifth year? How old are you? What law courses are you taking? _

I smiled, so many questions, just like Mokuba.

_Seth: I'm twenty two and my courses are Commercial Law and Theories of Law and Power. _

_Kisa: Those sound like hard classes. _

_Seth: I suppose, I have an A-B average. My grade in Ancient Civ. was a B, but I didn't keep up with the readings. _

_Kisa: OK. Well if you've got reading to do I'll leave you alone. Don't stay up too late, talk to you tomorrow :) _

I saw her sign off and I went back to my studies, however I left the messenger open just in case she needed me.

"Seto?" I looked up from my book to see Mokuba in the doorway. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late."

"I just need to finish this chapter," I assured him. As much as I hated to admit it, I was tired and needed a good night's sleep.

"Okay, well night. Love you." I smiled a bit, some time ago Mokuba had begun saying he loved me like when we were kids. He said that even though we both knew we loved each other, sometimes we needed to be reminded.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully for those of you have have read <em>Three Guys<em> some of the blanks are beginning to fill in as well as help some of my seemingly questionable points in that story make sense. The next chapter will be easier and a lot of fun to write since it corresponds to the December chapter of _Three Guys._ **

**Also, I just realized this the other day, I've been working on _Three Guys_ and _Resignation_ for over a year now, the 1 year mark was Sept 20th. **

**Thanks to all those who have stuck with me from the beginning and for the new readers who add this story to their alerts and favourites.**

**Till the next chapter, please review ^_^ (I'm totally vain and I reread them when I'm in need of an ego boost ^^")  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**here are a couple scenes in this chapter that are the whole reason I wanted to write a sequel series in the first place. I thought of it back in chapter two of _Three Guys_ and couldn't shake the thought.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With the snow came a surprising revelation. Being a mentor wasn't as vile as I thought it would be. Kisa, although terribly naïve and innocent, was intelligent and could carry on a good conversation.<p>

Kisa: So how was your day today?

Seth: Alright. Stressful.

Kisa: Yeah I bet with the holidays. Finish your Christmas shopping?

Seth: My brother and I don't exchange gifts. We prefer to spend time together. And yourself?

Kisa: I got my shopping for my friends and my mom, I'm just stuck on what to buy for my brother.

Seth: Well, what does he like?

Kisa: pretty much just duel monsters. I don't know much about it though.

I smiled, this was something I could educate her in.

Seth: What type of deck does he have?

Kisa: I'm not sure. He has a few dragon cards, a swordsman something or other. I remember he has three dragon cards for sure though, one was really cute.

I rolled my eyes; typical girl. She knew little about the cards and only remembered the "cute" ones. _Come April you are getting a lesson in Duel Monsters_. I froze, shocked at the thought that had gone through my mind. Why would I continue to keep in contact with her after April, much less educate her in one of my greatest passions.

Kisa: Seth? You still there?

Seth: Yes, was just thinking.

I shook off the unwelcome thought and refocused my mind on the cards. Being fond of dragons myself, there was one card that was within her price range and yet was still a valuable card to have in a duel.

Seth: Mirage Dragon. It's not a terribly rare or powerful card, but it has a good effect that can make or break a duel.

Kisa: Thank you so much! I'll go shopping after school tomorrow to find it.

Kisa: you know so much about duel monsters :)

Seth: It's a great game, constantly evolving; new cards, new methods and new ways to play. Before, it was just cards, then there were arenas and with the invention of duel discs the game has become as close to real as technology can allow. And it's completely portable.

Kisa: it sounds like it's something you really love. I wonder how far it will evolve. Maybe someday people will be playing it without a duel disc, or the monsters will be real. Or maybe people will play them everywhere they go, all the time. Even while eating or riding on their motorcycles!

I let the corners of my mouth turn up slightly, for a nineteen year old she had the same childlike innocence Mokuba had when we were young.

Seth: That's ridiculous. Card games on motorcycles. It'll never happen.

Kisa: What if there becomes extreme dueling where you have to play the game anywhere and people try to show each other up; like dueling in traffic or in the middle of a tsunami. Like that extreme ironing thing that I read about a little while ago.

We continued to banter, Kisa coming up with more and more outlandish ideas for how card games could evolve to being played on motorcycles or by the edge of a volcano.

Kisa: Still stressed?

I stopped, shaking my head; I had been on the verge of chuckling. Suddenly I realized what she had been doing. In spite of myself, I smiled.

Seth: No, not anymore.

Kisa: That's good :D

Kisa: You know, the one way I wish the game would evolve is to make the duel discs lighter. They're so awkward to wear after a while.

Seth: I thought you didn't duel.

Kisa: I don't, not really. But I have a few times. My brother and his friends sometimes do mini tournaments and we take turns using two of the duel discs.

When I bid Kisa goodnight my mind was full of ideas for how I could decrease the weight of the discs. While there weren't many spindly girls among the ranks of duelists even I could admit that after a long day of duels my arm was tired.

I sat at my desk for a long while after, pondering and doodling on paper.

* * *

><p>A week or so later I submitted a new design to R &amp; D to see what materials we had that would be lightweight and yet just as durable. Though late for this holiday season, finding new materials, a supplier and then actually producing them would mean they'd be on the shelves for the following year.<p>

I was in a good mood and got a lot of work done, far more than I did on usual days.

When Kaiya came to my office to go over some public statements I decided to do something for Kisa in return, albeit in a roundabout way.

"Christmas is coming up."

"Yes, it is. Have you and Mokuba made your plans yet?" she asked, setting down her folder on my desk.

"The usual probably, dinner and then a movie. You should take a few days off. Spend some time with your daughter." I brushed off her thanks, though I did allow myself to feel a little pleased because I knew Kisa would be happy.

I sent Kaiya home early. My decision to give her time off apparently left her panicked because she hadn't bought groceries for Christmas dinner.

I stayed a little later than usual, finishing up the paperwork for the new design.

By the time I got home I had already missed the news and there was an email from Kisa waiting for me.

_Seth, _

_Guess what? Ok, I won't make you guess. Kaiba gave my mom a few days off work for the holidays and she's going to have my brother over for dinner. I'm so happy! So what are your holiday plans? _

_Kisa_

I opened up the instant messenger and told her I was happy for her, flicking through my textbook while I waited for a reply.

Seth: So what are you up to?

I asked, surprised she hadn't replied back already. I waited another ten or so minutes. Had this been Mokuba I would've been in a panic, but I doubted anyone wanted to kidnap Kisa.

Seth: Kisa?

I ended up sending two more messages before she finally replied. I was surprised that I actually felt relief when she replied. I suppose years of worrying about Mokuba had kicked in.

Kisa: I'm so sorry! I got caught up in something and didn't notice the time.

Seth: It's alright, you just had me worried. What had you so distracted?

Kisa: It's a surprise ;) Besides you never answered my question.

Seth: My brother and I go and see a movie. We'll usually cook something together afterwards; I think the plan for this year is teriyaki roast chicken and cake. I hope you know that I hate surprises.

Kisa: I'll bet you like this one.

I bid Kisa goodnight at our usual time and was left feeling very curious about her surprise. It wasn't until Christmas morning that I found out what it was.

I had gotten up at my usual time and was in my study going over the company's profits while I waited for Mokuba to wake up. We had made plans to see a matinee of Inception. The movie had come out months prior and was now in the 'cheap seats'. I was so busy that when I had time to watch movies they were either in the cheap seats or they had already come out on DVD.

My computer beeped, signaling a new email from Kisa with an attachment. I opened it, hoping it wasn't one of those stupid chain letters when a picture appeared.

It was very obviously drawn by someone and looked as though it was based off the view from a window. The inks looked smudged; to give it a dream like appearance or by accident I wasn't sure.

Domino Park's trees were frosted and the street lights cast a hazy orange glow.

There were smaller buildings, but Kaiba Corp loomed above them all. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that they had drawn my office lit up.

To be perfectly honest I was speechless. It had been years since someone had given me a gift. Mokuba would do things for me on my birthday, but we had agreed long ago that there wasn't any point in giving gifts. If there was something we wanted, we bought it. The last time I had received a gift was before my parents died.

I managed to type a response, it was short and I hoped I was able to get my gratitude across. Her reply was simple and cheerful, something I had come to expect from her.

_I did draw it, that's what got me so distracted. I'm glad you like it. _

_Merry Christmas, Kisa  
><em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent enjoyably. Mokuba and I went to the movie wearing plain jeans and sweatshirts. I even wore my glasses to avoid being recognized. Then later we had dinner and spent the rest of the evening playing board games. After losing at Battle Ship six times in a row Mokuba decided to play his video games and I went to talk with Kisa.<p>

She told me about her day, while I told her about mine. She sounded happy about having her mother spend a few days with her and was especially excited that her brother had been able to come. I said good night and then logged off at the usual time. I let Mokuba stay up, he was on holiday so it didn't matter, while I went to bed.

I made a mental note to get the picture Kisa had done blown up and printed the next day. I thought it would be interesting to have in my office, the opposite view of what I had.

* * *

><p>I got into work the next morning and dove into my to-do list. Taking time off always put us behind, but with the holiday rush over, the company and its employees had a moment to catch their breath.<p>

I was reading a report when my secretary phoned and told me someone wished to see me.

"Alright, but they'd better make it quick," I sighed. I went back to reading assuming whoever wanted to see me would just come in and say what needed to be said then leave.

I finished reading the report and was about to phone Aisawa and ask where this person was when I saw her.

Kisa stood by the door, looking dreamily out the window. How long she had been standing there I didn't know, she had come in so quietly.

She looked just as short as she had in the picture, but she looked older as well - a woman of nineteen instead of a girl fresh into her teens. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore a faded blue jean skirt and the light silvery blue blouse with a soft looking white sweater and white leggings.

Her appearance surprised me, perhaps it was how delicate she looked, lost in thought, or the eerily chosen blue and white colour scheme, but something stirred a memory of another girl from a long time ago.

She seemed to realize I had noticed her and she met my eyes, blushing furiously. It was then that it hit me; I had no idea what to say.

_Shit. What do I do? What do I do?_

"I'm sorry to bug you Mr. Kaiba, but my mom sent me," she said with a small bow.

_What? Why the hell would Kaiya send you? Does she know? Oh fuck, I don't know what I can say. What if I reveal who I am? I don't remember what I'm supposed to know._

"Um, my mom is Kaiya Kawaii and she wanted me to give you these as thanks for giving her time off for the holidays." I watched her walk toward my desk and place a red and gold tin on the edge. "I baked them yesterday, they're chocolate chip." I watched her play with the long pieces of bang that framed her face.

_What do I say to that? 'Oh yeah, thanks? I hope you didn't give me your brother's burnt ones'? Why didn't you tell me you were coming so I'd be prepared?_

"Well, I'll leave you be. Have a happy New Year Mr. Kaiba." I nodded dumbly and watched her edge away from my desk. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," she said before finally turning tail and almost bolting.

"That went well..." I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch before Kaiya made an appearance. "Hello Mr. Kaiba," she sang as she entered my office.<p>

"Hello Kaiya. I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter today," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Did you like the cookies she made?"

"I haven't had a chance to try them yet."

"That's alright," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you and Mokuba will enjoy them."

"Undoubtedly." I knew I'd need to hide the cookies if I wanted to have any, he was a cookie fiend. "Your daughter seemed nice," I managed, trying to be conversational and perhaps get information.

"She is a sweet girl, I'm very proud of her."

"I'm not sure I caught her name, I was in the middle of going over our quarterly review," I said, deciding to find out basic information first. "I think I recall her saying 'Kisa' at one point."

"She was talking about the cat?" Kaiya frowned, confused. _Shit, I knew that wasn't her name_.

"Uh, yes. She had a bit of cat hair on her blouse."

"That's strange, Serenity is usually really good about not petting Kisa before going out." Upon hearing her name I felt like an idiot. I had read her name dozens of times by now. Her email and old IM display name both had 'Serenity'. How could I not have spotted that?

"Mr. Kaiba are you alright?" I looked up and realized that my cheeks felt warm, whether through frustration or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look rather flushed," she pressed. "Maybe you should head home, you might have a fever."

"That won't be necessary." Finally she acquiesced and left me the documents I needed to read.

After today I hoped it would be a while before I got a bomb dropped on me like that again. Next time, I swore, I'll be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if the seeing Serenity scene played out as well as I imagined in my head, but I couldn't for the life of me get it perfect<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow another super long chapter? You guys are getting spoiled :P That or I didn't want to drag it out over two chapters lol. This chapter begins the same evening as the previous chapter. Also, this chapter was unbeta'd so here's hoping I caught everything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I got home that night and shared a few of the cookies with Mokuba while we watched the news. As predicted he ate a third of the tin on his own, but we both could agree that they tasted good.<p>

I went to my study and found a message already waiting for me. I frowned, wondering what might be troubling her. We had a routine, she rarely messaged me early.

_Seth,_

_I was wondering if I could ask you for relationship advice. You see, I think I'm falling for someone, but I already have someone I'm sort of dating and I don't know if this new guy likes me and I don't know if I should stay with who I have cause I know he likes me or if I should break up with him. Please, I really need you for this one._

_Kisa_

I leaned back in my chair and wondered what I should do. I would offer advice on occasion, but I preferred to encourage her to make her own choices and problem solve. It taught her independence and would be better in the long run. I glanced at the time, it was still early, but she clearly needed me on this one. With a sigh I replied as best as I could.

_Kisa,_

_Well, I don't really have much experience when it comes to relationships so I can't say how good my advice will be, but I suppose it isn't really fair to the person you're with if you have feelings for someone else. You'll only end up hurting them later. I'd say end it with them and be honest instead of harbouring feelings for someone else and making two or more people unhappy in the end. Make sense? I hope everything works out for you. So tell me, how was your day today?_

_Seth_

I hit send and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I felt annoyed, I assumed it was because she was asking for relationship advice. She'd never done that before, I didn't even know she was involved with anyone. Kaiya certainly never mentioned it.

For the remainder of our talk I felt a twinge of unease. Perhaps I was worried she'd want to talk about Leonardo Dicaprio or whoever it was girls found attractive these days. However, true to our unspoken understanding she didn't mention any boy again and instead we spoke of her plans for New Year.

* * *

><p>On New Year's day I was woken well before dawn by a sudden weight.<p>

"Come on Seto, it's four! You need to get ready." I groaned and shoved my brother off of me.

"You've out grown these wake up calls Mokuba," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Being jumped on was never pleasant, but at least before you hadn't hit triple digits in weight yet."

"I wouldn't have to wake you up if you got up on your own. Now hurry up, the coffee is probably ready and I've got the thermos waiting."

I watched my brother leave before heaving myself out of bed and got dressed. I wore the black corduroy pants I saved for cold winter days and donned my favourite turtleneck. By the time I had finished getting dressed Mokuba was already waiting at the door with a thermos in each hand and a back pack slung over his shoulder.

"About time," he grumbled as I shrugged on my black, wool coat. With a yawn we left the mansion and made our way to the garage.

"Can I drive?" he asked as we strolled over to the dark blue porsche.

"No."

"But Seto!"

"When it's your car you can drive." I slid into the comfortable leather seats, I loved the feeling of being behind the wheel. People assumed because of my money I took a limo everywhere. Not only was that tacky and an overly extravagant display of wealth it was inconvenient. I would have to have a full time driver waiting for my every beck and call on the off chance I felt like going out.

When I was younger a limo was easier because I couldn't drive, but now I only used it when I was going somewhere especially formal and I'd just arrange to have Watanuki, the head butler, do the driving.

"Can I drive on the way home?" Mokuba pestered, fiddling with the radio. I sighed, it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>"You're not cold, are you?"<p>

"Nah, I'm fine." I nodded and sipped my coffee as we watched the clouds turn pink with the approach of dawn. I knew Kisa, no _Serenity_, was probably just waking up.

"We should bring people next year," Mokuba said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Why would we do that?" It had always been just us on New Year, we did the same thing every year as we had since we were adopted.

"Look at it Seto," Mokuba nodded out to the horizon. "We're on the highest building in all of Domino, first to see the sun rise and we aren't sharing this beauty with anyone." He had a point, Kaiba Corp's roof had an amazing view.

"If you want to bring someone next year, feel free," I told him while I dug through the back pack for the rice balls he had made.

"I want us both to bring someone," Mokuba pressed taking one of the rice balls as well.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because, I want you to be happy." I wrapped an arm around my brother's shoulders, it still felt odd having him only be a few inches shorter than me.

"I am happy." Mokuba shook his head and looked up at me with an expression I couldn't name.

"Trust me Seto; you're not." We were quiet after that, and for the remainder of the day I found myself wondering what he meant.

Talking with Kisa that night was different as well. As I had feared, she wanted to learn more about 'Seth', and that was something I couldn't do. I knew she would hate me if she knew who I really was, though I hoped I had begun to make up for it.

Kisa: What do you look like?

Seth: Why do you want to know that?

Kisa: because I wonder sometimes. I mean I could pass you in the street and not know it was you.

I let out a short laugh, she had no idea how right she was about that.

Kisa: I'd like to see you.

Seth: You will in April.

Kisa: not before?

Seth: No, I'm afraid not.

I hoped she'd understand that we needed to keep our distance. I couldn't have her find out who I was and refuse to speak to me when I needed this credit.

Kisa: okay, I understand. Could you describe how you look?

I tapped my fingers on my desk, describing how I look would be alright. There was no way she'd figure out who I was based on that, I didn't exactly have stand out feature like Yugi and his crazy hair.

Seth: I'm tall; 6'1" and I have brown hair and blue eyes.

I nodded, that was fine. Completely vague and impossible to pinpoint, but still the truth.

Kisa: but that's so vague!

Seth: What can I say, I'm pretty average looking.

I was certainly not going to go on about my 'steely blue eyes and chiseled jaw' as I had been described in more than one magazine. What people didn't realize is when I wore my comfortable clothes and my glasses they passed me on the street without a second glance. If they noticed anything it was my height, but I'll admit I was guilty of slouching when not trying to look imposing.

* * *

><p>January passed quickly and soon it was February, one of the slow months at Kaiba Corp. Talking with Kisa, or Serenity rather, was back to normal with no request to meet or talk of boys.<p>

I thought things would stay like that, I was content with how things were. Serenity, it seemed, had other ideas.

Another email was waiting for me when I got home in early February. I sighed and prayed she didn't want more romantic advice.

_Seth,_

_So, I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I have to go to your school tomorrow and the directions I got to the department I need to go to aren't that helpful. I was wondering if you could draw me a map or something? I'm sorry, it's just I know I'll get lost._

_Kisa_

I leaned back in my chair feeling slightly relieved, I didn't have to talk boys but she did need my help. I pondered for a while wondering the best way to help her, she said the directions didn't help so I doubted a map and described landmarks wouldn't work, it was easy to get lost on the campus grounds.

The best way would be to show her and physically be able to prevent her from making the wrong turns, however that wasn't an option. I groaned as I typed a reply, short of sending someone to guide her this was the best I could do.

_Kisa,_

_I thought about it and I decided that I can't draw you a map, it wouldn't be very helpful to you. So I propose a better solution. Here's my cell phone number (03)3436-6661. Phone me when you arrive at the campus and I'll try to guide to from there._

_Seth_

I hit send and hoped she wouldn't recognize the number. I barely had time to reach into my briefcase to retrieve my work when my instant messenger beeped at me.

_Why am I not surprised?_ I thought, turning back to the computer screen.

Kisa: So does that mean you're meeting me there?

Seth: No, I finish class at 1:30 on Fridays; I'll already be at work. I'll try to guide you over the phone as best as I can, that way I'll know where you're going and if you're following the directions.

Kisa: At work? Won't you get in trouble for being on the phone?

I smirked, who would get mad at me for being on the phone? Even if I was in a meeting if I thought it was important I'd answer it.

Seth: No it should be fine, I'll make something up.

Kisa: Oh, ok. My number is (05)4263-5755 so you'll know it's me who's calling

I took my iphone from my pocket and added her as a contact, marking her name as Serenity so I would get used to calling her that in my head.

Kisa: Seth, do you have a mailbox at the University?

Seth: Of course, we all do. Why?

Kisa: What's your mailbox number?

Seth: I'd have to look, I don't use it often. Again; why?

I frowned, wondering what she was up to. She obviously wasn't going to send me letters through it when we emailed everyday and I couldn't imagine what other use she'd have for it.

Kisa: I have something I want to give you, but I don't have any way of giving it to you. I thought this would be the best way.

I was quiet for a moment, it seemed harmless enough. We'd been speaking every day for five months, she wasn't a crazy stalker. Finally, I consented and dug out my wallet to find my student ID.

Seth: You have to use my student number, they don't use names there. It gets too complicated. My number is 96268. Give them that number and they'll put it in my slot. May I ask what it is you have?

Kisa: Nothing special really, just a charm I had bought at the shrine I went to on New Years. I know you're not really superstitious but I thought it wouldn't hurt to have.

I smiled in spite of myself, sometimes she surprised me with how well she knew me. I wasn't superstitious at all, but it was a nice gesture and completely harmless. I gave her my thanks and sent her to bed.

While I worked, however, I couldn't help but idly wonder what charm she had bought.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with interviews, meetings and in other words, the part of my job I hated.<p>

I was in the middle of listening to the head of R and D list the pros and cons of various companies we could purchase materials for lighter duel discs as well as the materials themselves, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"I answered, assuming it was Kaiya to tell me about yet another meeting.

[Seth?] A soft voice replied, she sounded different on the phone. I pressed the phone to my shoulder.

"We'll finish later. You can leave." I waited until the door had closed behind him before speaking again.

"Kisa, hello." I felt my voice shift into the tone I used with Mokuba, I suppose it had become a reflex to treat her as I did him. "So tell me, where are you and where do you need to go?"

[I'm at the front gate, the blue one. I need to get to the theatre in the Daidouji building.]

I had only been to the theatre a few times, but I was familiar with the building. I guided her as best as I could, pleased with her ability to listen.

[Thank you so much!]

"It was no trouble," I told her with a small laugh; it had been a long time since someone had been so enthusiastic by something I had done. "Have fun with your friend, I'll talk to you later. Good bye."

[Bye!]

I hung up the phone and glanced up at the drawing she had given me for Christmas, it looked nice on the wall; filled up the empty space.

I paged the head of R and D and while I waited for him to return I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when the program ended. I had been spending the past few months believing that come April we would meet, say our good byes and move on. I wasn't so sure it was be that easy anymore.

* * *

><p>I should have expected something like this to happen, but I didn't and so when I saw Serenity was phoning me that night I was surprised.<p>

I took the call in my study, I was concerned that it was be different and it was, but not in a bad way.

We talked the same as we normally did and I bid her good night as usual. It became our new ritual and I discovered I didn't mind. I was able to do more work on the phone that I was having to type every couple minutes.

A week or so after I had given her my number I was no longer surprised to see her on the caller ID. I didn't have to go to my study to take the call as Mokuba was out with friends so I stayed on the couch partially watching the news.

"Hello?" I answered, I always took her calls and never let them go to voice mail, it would be disastrous if she found out it was me.

[Hi Seth!] She said cheerfully. [What're you up to?]

"Not much, I just got home from work. You?"

[Making my Valentine chocolates, I'm just about done. How was work? Busy?] I heard the clatter of dishes in the background, it appeared she liked to work while we spoke as well.

"Fairly busy, though I have had busier days. Do you make chocolates for everyone? I thought the tradition was to make chocolate for your boyfriend or the person you wanted to be your boyfriend." My experience with Valentines was limited, but no one I knew gave chocolates to everyone.

[Yup, I make chocolates for everyone. It's more personal than just store bought chocolates, besides I don't have a boyfriend and my friends look forward to my chocolates every year. So, do you have plans on Valentines day?]

"It's this Sunday, right? I'll be home in all likelihood. I have some studying to do for school."

[Do you get a lot of chocolates and stuff?]

"Why do you think I plan on staying home?" I asked with a small laugh. "For reasons I cannot even begin to fathom girls seem to want me. Not that I've ever shown an iota of interest. I don't eat much of the chocolate I'm given. I give some to my brother and give the rest to a local orphanage. The kids appreciate the treat more than I do." I got mountains of the stuff, Kaiya made the arrangements to donate it after it had been thoroughly checked to make sure it was safe.

[Why don't you eat any of it?]

"I always get milk chocolate, which is fine in small amounts but I prefer white chocolate," I explained, letting her in on my secret sweet tooth.

[Oh, okay. Yeah I guess if you don't really like it to begin with, then getting a lot is no fun. Too bad you're not a girl.] She gave a short laugh, and I realized I hadn't really heard her laugh before. Happy, cheerful and excited, yes, but never laugh. I wondered if she didn't laugh often or if I just hadn't heard her. [On White Day girls get white chocolate and other stuff that's white.]

"I've honestly never paid much attention to either holiday before," I admitted. " You'll have to teach me. Regardless, it's getting late. We've both got school tomorrow." I got to my feet and made my way back to the hall, getting ready to go pick up Mokuba.

[Are you going to be at school on Friday?]

"Not Friday," I said, slipping into my coat. "But for a few hours on Saturday afternoon I will be."

[Check your locker, okay?]

"Alright, I will."

[Promise?] Her urgent tone reminded me of how Mokuba would get when he wanted me to promise him something.

"I promise, will you go to sleep now?"

[Yes.] She laughed then; a real, genuine laugh. [Sweet dreams, Seth.]

"Sweet dreams, Kisa," I returned with a smile she couldn't see; I liked making her laugh.

* * *

><p>As promised on Saturday I went to the school and made my way to the post office. As I walked I saw Serenity pass and I quickly ducked behind a pillar. After a moment I peered around and saw her bright auburn hair getting further away. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued on my way.<p>

Once I reached the post office I handed the bored looking student my ID card and waited while he returned with two items; a charm and a blue box.

I waited until I was back in my car before taking a closer look. I smiled when I saw she had given me a Shobaihanjo, a charm supposed to bring success in business and money matters. I hung it from my rearview mirror and opened the blue box. Looking up at me were twenty four dragons made of white chocolate.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba said when I got home. "Where'd you go?"

"I just went to pick something up." I made my way to the kitchen and retrieved the necessary ingredients to make spaghetti; I was in the mood for something simple.

"Wow, where'd you get the chocolates?" Mokuba asked, I sighed sensing where he was going.

"You may have _one_, and they were a Valentines gift."

"But you never accept any valentines from girls."

"This one was from a friend," I admitted, unused to the term. I didn't have friends, but I had come to realize Serenity was just that. She remembered all these months later that I loved dragons, even though it had been something small I had told her in passing.

"That's great! So what're you going to do for White Day?"

"White Day?"

"It's when you pay the girl back for giving you something. Usually you give them something white, ergo the name, and it _has_ to be more expensive than what she gave you." I thought about it while we ate, I knew she loved art, perhaps I could find her something art related.

After we had cleared up dinner I made my way to my room.

"Don't stay up too late," I told my brother who only nodded and knowingly smiled at the phone in my hand. Once I was safely behind the closed door I called her for the first time.

[Hi Seth!]

"Just when I think you can't amaze me..." I marveled, hoping she could hear my gratitude. We talked a long time that night, we shared pieces of ourselves that we hadn't before and just talked about anything that crossed our minds.

I didn't send her to bed, but around two I could only hear the sound of her breathing softly and I knew she had fallen asleep, unused to late nights as I was.

"I love you," I said before I froze and caught myself. I quickly hung up the phone and stood up, shaking my head. _What was I thinking? What the Hell was going through my fucking mind?_ I heard a knock on my door and gathered my senses before answering it.

"I'm heading to bed now," Mokuba yawned. "You going to be home tomorrow?"

"Yes, all day."

"'Kay, I'll make waffles in the morning. Night Seto, love you."

"I love you too, Mokuba." I closed the door and a thought struck me, I had just told Serenity I loved her out of habit. It had become a reflex to treat her as I did Mokuba and I had a momentary lapse.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I changed into my pajama pants, it was just a slip; it meant nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tried to keep it as unrepetitive as possible, but there you have it. Seto finally considers Serenity a friend, his first friend, and you now know he reasoning on why he said he loved her back in <em>Three Guys<em>.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, my March chapter is so late. sorry about that ^^" at least it's still March? Anyway, next chapter will be the formal and after that will be All New! The time spans of each chapter will shift from months to probably seasons.**

**Oh! And to reply to _ralekIX's_ review (I tried to PM you but it wouldn't let me) Serenity does mention that her friends look forward to her chocolates every year so Seto just assumed she made for them as well (which she does). Also I'm trying to portray Kaiba as human, too many authors focus on the CEO side and will have him fire people left, right and centre and be a general dick to everyone. With _Resignation_ as well as my other YGO fics I try to let Kaiba have some warmth, humour and emotion. After all he can't have a stick up his ass all the time. That being said, here's hoping that the scenes where Kaiba is dealing with people he's not close to you see that I do have him be his douchy self.**

**Aside from that, thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. They really mean a lot to me and sometimes when I need a pick me up i'll got back and read your kind words again ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On the phone a few days later I felt a little odd, I knew my telling her I loved her was nothing more than an absent minded slip, but it had still unnerved me. One thing I could be thankful for was that she hadn't heard me.<p>

"So, do you get things for White Day?" I asked, tinkering with the first prototype of the new duel discs.

[Yeah, my brother will buy me a small stuffed animal and I have a couple friends who give me things.]

"Oh? What about that boy you mentioned a while back?" I didn't care, but it seemed odd that she didn't mention it.

[Well the first boy, the one I was dating will. We're still friends and I gave him chocolates.]

"What about this new boy," I asked. "The one you've developed feelings for?"

[Oh, um, I don't know. I gave him chocolates...]

"Which you said you make for everyone," I interjected.

[Yeah, but I gave him something a little more special. I don't think he'd give me anything in return though, he's not the type.]

I hummed in acknowledgment, feeling slightly less special. My chocolates had been wonderful, and she had paid attention to what I liked, _Like friends are supposed to._ It made me wonder what made this guy's chocolates so special. Not like it _mattered_, she said he wasn't going to give her anything in return anyway.

* * *

><p>I found myself staring at a date on the calendar, one that had never meant anything to me before.<p>

March fourteenth, White Day, was just over a week away. Despite the mountain of work I had to do I couldn't help but look out my office window in the direction I knew Serenity was. She was a friend, my only friend, and I wanted to pay her back for the things she had done for me.

No, 'pay her back' wasn't the phrase I was looking for. I wanted to give her something, not because I felt I owed her, but because I legitimately wanted to. I didn't give or receive many gifts, Mokuba and I had both agreed there was little point.

The fact that I'd be showing up this boy she liked had nothing to do with it either. Well, maybe a little. I always was the competitive type, even when I didn't know who I was competing against or for what reason.

Regardless of my motives, on my lunch I found myself in the most expensive art supply shop in town. From what my research told me all the masters bought their products here, and I knew Serenity would want a set like this.

"Anything I can help you with?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes, I want the full collection."

"The full collection?" he asked, eyes going wide.

"That's right. Every brush an artist would need."

"That's a very expensive request, it's out of the price range for a young man like yourself." I smirked, perhaps being involved with the art world left him a bit clueless to what the rest of the world paid attention to; he clearly had no idea who I was despite my not even bothering to disguise myself.

"Believe me, money is no object," I assured him. "Would you prefer cash or cheque?" I lead him to the sales desk and opened my briefcase revealing more money than was probably necessary for the purchase, but I had a few other things I needed to buy on the way home and sue me, sometimes I liked to be a bit of a show off, I earned it.

"C-cash is fine," he said weakly. I smirked again and began counting out bills while he wrote out the order.

"Oh, and one more thing. I don't care how much extra it costs, but it'd like the handles and bristles to all be white." I almost pitied the poor man, after I had paid and given him the number to call when they were ready he stood silently gaping at me. He probably thought it was a dream.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was the fact that I had paid cash up front, or maybe he realized who I was once I signed my name on the order. Either way it was only a few days later when I received the brushes. I sent Watanuki to pick them up for me and when I got home they were set out on my desk.<p>

It occurred to me that I hadn't planned out how to give them to her. I knew I'd put them in my student mailbox with instructions to give them to Serenity, but I still needed a way to get her to go and ask for them without suspecting what I was up to.

I finally settled on keeping it simple and decided I'd tell her I forgot something, I dialed her number and nodded to myself, it wasn't like I was really lying. For some reason the thought of lying to her more than I already was bothered me.

"Hello Kisa," I said, before she had a chance to say it first.

[Hey Seth. What's up?] Her voice was still cheery, but there was a tired, bordering on frustrated, tone to it.

"Just giving my nightly call," I replied. I hesitated a moment before going ahead and asking. "Are you alright? You sound like you're stressed."

She explained that she was studying for her entrance exam and trying to get a scholarship so that she could go to the Tokyo University of the Arts. Even I knew about the school, many well known artists had gone there and I found it admirable that she had set her sights so high. I was still a little concerned that she was trying to earn a scholarship however. Was Kaiya not earning enough to pay for her daughter's schooling? I thought I paid her well and she never asked for a raise, but then again I never asked her if she needed one.

"Does your mother not make enough money?" I asked finally, to set myself at ease.

[She does,] Serenity assured me and I breathed an internal sigh of relief. [And I know she'd probably be more than happy to help me pay for it. But because I'd have to go to Tokyo I'd need to find a place to live and pay for school. I figure if I get a scholarship then at least Mom has less to worry about. If I don't get the scholarship then I'll probably go to Domino University since they have a pretty good arts program.]

"Work hard," I told her, I didn't believe in 'luck' and I was impressed by her determination and consideration. She had told me before that people often assumed she was too naïve to take care of herself and I knew that this was probably her way of letting them know she was independent. "I have faith in your abilities."

We moved on to the other topic that had been bothering her; her dress. She said she simply wasn't sure how formal she needed to be, I shared what I knew about the dress code and even went so far as to give her a place to go and buy a dress.

I had decided on the spot that I wanted to buy her dress, because I could and partially as an apology for hiding so much from her.

It was then that I finally told her what I had wanted to from the beginning. I played it very casual and informed her that I had left something in my mail box and she'd need to get it for me. I didn't say 'forget' though. I opted to tell her half truths when I could instead of full lies.

I'll admit, I was a bit surprised she didn't realize the date. Then again, I had never directly given her something before so it was understandable she wasn't expecting anything.

We said our good nights and I went back to work, looking forward to hearing her reaction the next day.  
>I stopped by the university in the morning, giving the person working the mail boxes Serenity's description along with her name and alias, just to be sure.<p>

* * *

><p>I waited all afternoon the next day and kept my phone on my desk so I would see the moment she called. I had left instructions to call me when she got home, which I knew would be between four and five. I was impatient however, I wanted the day to go by faster.<p>

To kill time I phoned the shop Serenity would be going to that weekend and informed them to charge whatever she bought to my account. As with her White Day gift I gave them both her name and alias as well as a description of her appearance and informed them she would likely be in the company of one or two other women.

"Hey Seto." I looked up to see Mokuba walk in and take a seat in one of the chairs. I glanced at the time, twenty to four, we weren't supposed to be at the restaurant until six.

"Hello Mokuba. I didn't know you were going to meet me."

"Of course I am, I need to make sure you actually finish your work when your say you will so we can go out."

Just then my phone rang and I answered before it could do it a second time. I caught Mokuba raise a brow at my actions just before I turned my back, though it offered little privacy.

Serenity sounded breathless and excited, the curiosity about my gift had apparently been nagging at her the entire trip home. And yet she still followed my instructions and hadn't peeked. I was impressed; Mokuba would've opened it by now.

I told her to open it and was treated to the sound of the phone being shifted and the rustling of paper before I heard the sound I had hoped for; a small, surprised gasp.

"Happy White Day," I told her softly, almost forgetting Mokuba was there and likely listening in. "Do you like it?"

[Seth, how- I mean- Seth, they're beautiful,]

I smiled at her words, it was a nice feeling to give her something. I wondered if other people felt this way when they gave gifts.

"I wanted to give you something in return for the gifts you've given me," I explained.

[But Seth, how could you afford these? Normally brushes like this are like 65,000 yen. To get them custom ordered...]

I fed her some lie about getting the brushes for a great price online and saving up for them. As if I would ever need to do either. Money was never a problem, I didn't care how much something cost. To be honest I didn't even know how much I spent on most things.

And saving up? Please. The last time I 'saved up' for something was when I was five and I wanted a toy from the store that my mother wouldn't buy for me.

She promised me a hug, the biggest in the world apparently, and we said our goodbyes.

"What are you going to do, Seto?" Mokuba asked the moment I had hung up.

"Do about what?" I turned to face him, I performed my best poker face, however this was my little brother and such tricks didn't work on him.

"Kisa."

"I have no idea what you mean," I replied, getting my paperwork together. Things were fine the way they were.

"What happens when Kisa finds out that you're, well, _you,_" Mokuba elaborated.

"She'll never find out, that's the point of lying."

"Did you forget you'll be meeting her in a month? Unless you have a plan to use some sort of hologram to disguise yourself she's going to find out it's you." Shit. I had forgotten. Maybe I should look into this hologram idea... "You did forget, didn't you?" Mokuba sighed.

"Of course I didn't. You're assuming I plan to attend this formal in the first place."

"Seto, just go and deal with it. You know it can't stay this way forever."

I knew it couldn't, but that didn't stop me from wishing it would.

* * *

><p>A few days later Serenity phoned me again, sounding excited. I assumed she just got back from her shopping trip.<p>

[Hi Seth! Why didn't you tell me the real reason you were sending me to that shop?]

"I wanted to surprise you," I told her getting up from my desk and stretching my legs a bit, I had been sitting in front of my computer for hours. She told me that she would've felt like she was taking advantage of me by letting my buy the dress so she paid some. she claimed half, but I highly doubted it. Regardless her actions touched me, I was so used to people trying to use me for my money that to have someone outright refuse to do so was... Nice. Even if she wasn't aware of who I was.

I asked her what her dress looked like, mostly out of curiosity but also so that I would be able to spot her easier. She informed me that it was a surprise. She did cave a little and let me know that it was a long dress and was white with blue. I paused my pacing and lightly touched my fingertips to the vase of flowers one of the maids had left in my study. They were my favourites and from my own garden if I wasn't mistaken.

"I propose we find each other based on our corsage and boutonnière. Are you familiar with irises?"

[I think so, I can always ask Mom or my brother. He said he was going to buy my flower as a graduation gift.]

"Well tell them you want a blue iris, it's not a very common flower so we should be able to find each other relatively easy." I would be able to find her without the flowers, but I felt it would be better if she found me. It would give her the choice.

[Blue iris?] she laughed. [Pun not intended? Okay, I will.]

I smiled, I hadn't even noticed the play on words. I bid her good night and I sighed heavily as I hung up the phone. I liked what we had, the anonymity suited me. I wasn't sure how she'd react to know that all this time it had been me, her mother's employer and a man she detested.

Everything we had was going to change in less than a month and I wanted to fight it, to stop and keep things as they were. I sat back in my chair and looked at my irises.

"All I have to do is figure out what I'm going to do," I muttered to myself. "After that I'm all set..."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry this chapter took so long to put out. Took me longer than I thought to decide how I wanted to end it. After the AprilFormal chapter updates may be slower since I don't have a prelaid plan anymore. I do however have a general idea of what I'll be doing so don't worry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normally at this time of the year I'd be announcing my hiatus and apologizing for making everyone wait a a few months before I update. This year that is not the case as I was laid off from my day job and now only have my two from home jobs. While this is kinda bad news for me, it's good news for you. I'll be updating all of my ongoing stories as well as a couple of new oneshots.  
><strong>

**If you're a fan of Avatar check out _Tigerswan,_ _At the Jasmine Dragon _and it's side series _A Jasmine Dragon Short._ If you like Inuyasha, then I recommend reading HugglesxKitten's story _Untitled_ as well as the rest of her "Un" series.  
><strong>

**_Edit: My good friend Iesnoth drew a picture for this chapter, the link is on my profile. I tweaked the chapter a bit to fit her beautiful work._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, your daughter's graduation is coming up," I commented as Kaiya entered my office. "Any special plans?"<p>

"Well the graduation ceremony itself is on a Sunday so there isn't much to do, but she does have this dinner and dance event with her school's mentoring program happening later in the week." I nodded, I knew Kaiya would never ask for the day off. In all the time she'd worked for me I don't think she had ever requested a day off. I knew it would make Serenity happy though, to spend a day with her mother.

"Why not take that day off," I told her taking the stack of papers in her arms and beginning the tedious process of reading them over. "Spend the day together, get your nails done or whatever it is women do." I used the usual gruff, bordering on condescending tone that I always used and my eyes were focused on the reports she had brought so I didn't see her reaction. I did, however, hear the smile in her voice as she thanked me and I couldn't help but smile myself as I watched her leave. It was strange that such a simple act would make Serenity's day.

* * *

><p>The day of the formal was mostly normal. I went to work, did my paperwork and all the other things I do nearly everyday. The only difference was I couldn't focus. My eyes wandered to the clock repeatedly and I tried to think of what her reaction would be, what I could say to her.<p>

I had so many questions and all too few answers, I do not like it when that happens.

Three forty-two, a little over three hours before the dinner portion of the formal started, and closer to four until the dance portion. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Finally seven o'clock rolled around. I had decided not to attend the dinner, me being who I am would have drawn all too much attention to myself and that was not an option. Making a subtle entrance after the dinner and just into the dance portion was best. I would slip in unnoticed and trust that Serenity would find me eventually.<p>

When I arrived at the hall it was being held at the music was already playing and people were dancing. I didn't look for Serenity or any one else that I may know. I was only there to meet Serenity and I would only do so if she found me first.

I poured myself a glass of water at one of the empty tables, I wanted something stronger, but I'd get carded so I took what I could get and made my way to an empty balcony to wait. I shrugged off my black suit jacket and settled down, trusting the her natural curiosity would lead to me eventually.

I'm not sure how much time passed, no more than an hour I'm sure. I was fiddling with my empty glass and watching the traffic pass by below me when I heard the voice that was so familiar to me now.

"Excuse me, but is that a blue iris?" I heard her take a few hesitant steps closer, I didn't say anything. "Seth?"

"Hello Kisa," I said, taking a deep breath and steeling myself. I turned to face her and watched as her eyes shifted from joy, to recognition and then to confusion and anger.

"I-I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Seth," I told her simply. Any plans I had for this had been forgotten, all I knew was that maybe I was better off not letting her ever see me, never letting her know the truth.

"No... You couldn't be, it's impossible. You're joking."

"You make chocolates for your friends on Valentine's day, you bought me a Shobaihanjo at New Year's, you want to go to the Tokyo University of the Arts," I recited small things that I was sure would prove it was me who she had been talking to. As I did so I took her in, what I saw was eerily familiar. Her hair had grown a little longer since I had last seen her, her bangs hung slightly in her face now while the rest was pulled back. Again she wore white and blue, throwing my mind back to another time. 'You're him, but not him' a voice echoed in my mind and for a moment I was at a loss for words. "And- and you got that dress in Kyoto at the store I suggested, Kuradia Co." I watched her nervously touch her dress, and I noticed how different her hands looked. Small and delicate, no hint of the artist underneath.

"No. _No_, it can't be you. It just_ can't_ be," she shook her head, she knew I was telling the truth, she just didn't want to believe it. Could I blame her? "You could never be Seth, he's kind and thoughtful and he cares about people. Y-you're selfish and arrogant and- and _mean_. All you care about is money and being the best duelist. Y-you've walked all over people to get what you want and never cared, Seth wouldn't do that!" Her words hurt, but I didn't try to argue the truth of them as she turned away.

"Kisa, Kisa wait." I sighed inwardly, I hadn't wanted her to find out the whole truth, but I had no choice now. "_Serenity._"

"Y-you know my name?"

"Serenity, I'm sorry." God, did I hate saying that word. "You were expecting to see someone you trusted and met the enemy instead. The fault is mine."

"A-all this time you've known who I was?" She turned to look at me, searching my face for something. Whatever she was looking for I suppose she found.

"Yes," I admitted with a sigh of relief. She was handling this much better now.

"I'm so stupid! It was so obvious." I wanted to tell her that yes, it was a little obvious, but her mood swings were giving me whiplash. "You were always working late, my paint set and this dress... The way whenever I had a complaint about my mom working suddenly she-" Serenity gasped and switched tracks again. Someone needed to get this girl a mood ring, there was absolutely no keeping up with her. "I-I said awful, awful things about you... Why did you keep talking to me after that?"

"My being part of the mentoring program was mandatory. While my grades were more than sufficient to pass I was lacking in 'participation'. The head master of the school gave me strict instructions to be a faithful participant in the program and so I emailed you every night and listened to you talk about your problems and what was going on in your life." I spilled everything, reciting the facts and hoping she would understand. "I even went so far as to tell you a few things about my own life. Perhaps it was the anonymity I had, knowing that you didn't know who I was and would talk without any biases clouding your judgment, but over time I found a friend in you and I grew to look forward to our talks."

"I-I know what you mean. I think we grew to depend on each other along the way... And you still accepted me for who I was, despite your relationship with my family." Serenity smiled and I knew in that moment we'd be okay.

_What if I told you_  
><em> It was all meant to be<em>  
><em> Would you believe me,<em>  
><em> Would you agree<em>  
><em> It's almost that feelin'<em>  
><em> That we've met before<em>

"D-did you want to dance?"

"If you do," I told her as I slipped my jacket back on. She nodded, a little timidly in my opinion, and we took the brave step out on to the dance floor. I took one of her small hands in mine and place the other on her waist. As she reached up to lay her free hand on my shoulder I realized that she was very short. Without her heels on I'd guess she was no more than 5'2". Nearly a whole foot shorter than my own 6'1"

"I'm not very good at dancing," she confessed.

"I will lead, all you have to do is follow."

_ So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_  
><em> When I tell you love has come and now<em>

"You want to know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I spent all day with my mother, getting our nails done and laughing and all I could think was..."

"That you finally got the mother/daughter relationship you desired?" I was glad to hear they'd spent a good day together.

"No, all I could think all afternoon was I couldn't wait to tell you that I got the scholarship."

"What?"

"Mhm. I got the letter this afternoon and it hit me; you're my first call. Ever since this program started you've been the person I wanted to share my news with first. There were times when I felt like things hadn't even happened yet until I told you. I know I'm probably not making much sense and right now I'm all excited about it so I'm not even making sense to me anymore," she laughed and looked down, watching her feet as we moved. "But I just wanted you to know."

"Well, if I'm your 'first call', then who are you going to tell first about this?" I asked as I hugged her. I was never much for friends, something I'm sure she knew. Kaiya would likely be happy; she had wanted me to associate with people more, though I doubted she had meant her daughter.

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this._  
><em>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<em>  
><em>I cant believe its happening to me.<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<em>

"Congratulations, you worked very hard for that. I would like to still be your- your friend after you've gone to Tokyo."

"I don't need to tell anyone, they'll see for themselves." I assumed she meant that it wouldn't be a secret and if people found out then they found out and it didn't matter. "You still want to be my friend, does that mean we'll still talk while I'm at Tokyo?"

"If you want to."

"Well, do you want to?" She was being stubborn, I liked that. She used to be so passive, it was nice to see her standing up for something she wanted.

"I would like that." The song had long since ended and a faster number started up. I noticed her corsage slipping and tried to get the fucking little ribbon to tie. I can work on tiny pieces of complex machinery, but being able to tie a goddamn bow escaped me. I finally got it; it wasn't pretty, I think I knotted it more than anything else, but it sure as hell wasn't going to slip again.

"Thank you," Serenity smiled before pulling away. "Want to go sit down?"

"Alright. I'm going to get a drink first, did you want something?" While the hard part of the evening was over I still felt I needed a stiff drink.

"Um, Sprite?" I nodded and watched her make her way to the tables while I headed to the bar. I placed my order and was waiting when someone came up next to me.

"What's your game Kaiba?" I held back a groan, I'd recognize that obnoxious voice anywhere.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Wheeler."

"Serenity," was all he said, glaring daggers at me. I glanced over at him and noticed Yugi at his side, a hand on the mutt's arm. I nodded to my rival, I respected him as a duelist, but his choice in friends left much to be desired.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mutt." I knew I was egging him on, but I didn't really care nor did I understand what he had to do with her. Was he a jealous ex perhaps? If that was the case I'd be more than happy to torment him.

"It damn well is my business what you do to my sister." I froze, did I hear him correctly?

"What?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Yugi asked.

"Her last name is Kawai," I said suddenly, sure that this was some sort of childish ruse.

"That's where you're wrong. My mother's maiden name is Kawai. After her and my dad split she went back to it, but Serenity still has the Wheeler last name."

"Why do you seemed so shocked?" Yugi asked while I was still trying to put the pieces together. "You've met her before."

"What?" It appeared as though my vocabulary had dwindled down to that one word.

"Yeah, she was there at the Battle City finals and was in Noa's virtual world with us. She even talked to you." I wracked my brain, was that why she had seemed familiar? I got the drinks and left the two standing there. I found Serenity easily, looking at her I couldn't see any resemblance between the two of them.

I decided Wheeler and Yugi were playing some stupid prank, there was no way the quiet, creative and_ intelligent_ girl could possibly share any of his DNA.

"Here's your drink," I said setting the glass next to her and taking a seat. "So, did you want to introduce me to your friends?" I didn't relish the thought of meeting anyone at the moment, but if she wanted me to I would.

"No, it's okay. They don't really like you." I smirked, fair enough. A lot of Domino didn't like me, and Serenity herself hadn't. Instead, we spent the remainder of the evening talking about her portfolio for school and she even asked me a few questions about work now that she knew what it was I did.

I think she was quite happy to learn that I don't actually fire people on a regular basis.

I offered her a ride home, but she declined, saying that her friends would want to all go home together.

We said our goodbyes, I chose to leave a little before the night was officially supposed to end. As I was leaving I heard her call after me.

"Kaiba, wait!" I paused on the stairs and turned. She caught up and smiled at me.

"A promise is a promise," she announced before pulling me into a tight hug. In my shock I failed to return the gesture on time and was just about to wrap my arms around her when she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"I said I'd give you the biggest hug in the world, so I did." I let the corner of my mouth twitch up, I had assumed our hug earlier had been what she was talking about.

"Does this mean you're not mad?"

"I am mad, but if you could be mostly honest with me and kind knowing who I was I should do the same for you." She smiled at me again. "Good night, Kaiba. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>And now we have officially pulled ahead of the events in <em>Three Guys<em>, worry not the story is far from over. The only difference is the story will no longer takes place as a month by month timeline, but more by season. The next chapter will be the events of their first summer together. (I promise, there will be no obligatory beach trips. This summer...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**First all new chapter, from now on everything will be a surprise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After officially meeting Serenity little changed. At least, there were few big changes. We spoke every night and on occasion she would text me during the day.<p>

She was distant however. As though she was holding herself back. I ignored it, she had every right to be distant from me. I hoped we'd go back to how things were though.

Kaiya, on the other hand, was nearly bubbling with excitement. I assumed Serenity had told her mother about the mentoring program and who her partner was.

"Mr. Kaiba, why didn't you tell me you and Serenity were friends?" she asked the moment she saw me.

"I didn't want it to affect our professional relationship," I told her. It was a partial truth. To my surprise, she laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba you needn't worry about that. I'm more than old enough to know that we have a professional relationship and how disastrous the results would be if we got too comfortable."

"Oh, of course."

"That being said, I'm glad that you've got a friend and someone like Serenity will be good for you." I nodded, she was a suitable person to have as a friend. We were compatible. As I pondered on her comment Kaiya said something I didn't catch.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, the two of you should be sure to spend some time together before she leaves for school."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I'll have to make arrangements."

* * *

><p>That evening I was reminded once again how much Kaiya loved to go above and beyond her duties, one might go so far to call it meddling.<p>

As I was finishing up the reports I had been working on there was a knock on the door. I frowned, my secretary had gone home hours ago and the two other people who had access to my office floor were Kaiya and Mokuba, neither of whom knocked.

"Come in," I called, curiosity getting the better of me. Really, I shouldn't have been surprised to see Serenity. She smiled shyly and fiddled with the strap of her pale yellow sundress.

"Hi Kaiba," she said giving a small wave.

"How did you get up here?" I blurted.

"My mom let me use her key card. She said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes of course. I meant later so that we could do something before you left though." She nodded, looking as though she was trying to decide what to say.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding what she was after.

"Why do you want us to spend time before I leave?"

"Well, we're friends and-"

"Are we friends Kaiba?" She crossed the distance between us until she stood right in front of me. "You don't tell me things, you spent most of our time talking hiding everything."

"I panicked, okay?" I admitted, unprepared with who forward she was being. "I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"And you thought lying was the better choice?" It seemed like one of those trick questions women ask where no matter what your answer was you were wrong.

"Um, yes?" I sighed. "It was stupid, and I'm sorry. Okay?" Serenity looked at me with a skeptical eye before smiling.

"Okay," she said. "But don't you ever do that again." She poked me in the chest as she spoke. It was kind of funny, she was so small and delicate, yet there she was being the intimidating one. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. And we're spending two days a week together before I leave." I looked at her as though she had just declared Wheeler the new King of Games.

"Are you insane?" I demanded, my tone dead serious. "I haven't got the time for that, I have a company to run!" She rolled her eyes at my outburst.

"Spending time together isn't hard, you need to start acting your age more."

* * *

><p>It was decided, without my approval I might add, that Tuesdays and Saturdays be our days to spend together, though what she hoped to accomplish I never knew.<p>

For the first couple weeks she would borrow her mother's key card and sit in my office while I worked. She brought her sketch book and didn't say a word until I declared I was finished for the day, earlier than I usually would.

After that we would talk, about nothing really, and I would take her to dinner at a place of her choosing.

On the third Saturday I finally caved. The moment she walked in, at precisely three as always, I closed my work.

"Come on, we're going out," I informed her.

"What about your work?" I sighed and glanced longingly at my computer.

"I can do it tomorrow." She smiled that genuine smile I hadn't seen in a while.

"What have you got in mind?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Kaiba Land?" Serenity asked once we had parked. I'll admit, Mokuba had suggested I take her there at some point and I didn't like keeping her in my office all afternoon while I worked.<p>

"Yes, amusement parks are a typical summer past time for students. I thought you might enjoy going to one without having to wait in line for three hours on any given ride."

"That sounds like a great idea, I've never been to an amusement park before," she gushed clearly brimming with excitement. "What's your favourite ride?"

"The It's a Small World Compared to my Ego ride is entertaining." She stared at me with a mix of confusion and disbelief. "I'm kidding."

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Serenity laughed as we got back to my car, the sun having long since set. She had dragged me from place to place with a child like wonder. The Blue Eyes roller coaster was her favourite ride and she had insisted we ride it over and over. I'm not sure why she liked it so much, all she did was scream in terror and cling to my arm. "What was your favourite part?"<p>

"The games," I replied after thinking on it a moment. Kaiba Land boasted an amazing arcade and I had always been good at games. Serenity smiled and snuggled into the Blue Eyes plush I'd won, it was the top prize requiring a number of tokens. Serenity had taken one look at it and just melted.

"It's so cute and fluffy!" she'd gushed the moment she saw it. It wasn't small, about the size of a labrador retriever, and made out of high quality materials. It had been satisfying to win the thing even though I knew as the owner I could've simply demanded it.

"Thank you so much for winning him," Serenity said for at least the twentieth time. I didn't mind, I don't get thanked very often.

I reached her home and parked in the driveway, along the ride Serenity had fallen asleep. I nudged her gently, but she only mumbled something unintelligible. With a sigh I made my way over to her side of the car and scooped her up. Thankfully she clung tightly to her Blue Eyes saving me from carrying her and it.

I hit the doorbell with my elbow and soon Kaiya came to the door.

"It seems I wore her out," I said in answer to her bewildered look.

"What did you two do today?" she asked, stepping back to let me in.

"I took her to Kaiba Land." I glanced down at the sleeping girl in my arms. "Um, where should I put her?"

"Oh! She has the upstairs." I nodded and climbed the stairs. Their home had an interesting layout; the main floor held all the common rooms along with a small bedroom, full bathroom and an office. Upstairs was all one room with an en suite bathroom. I found it curious that Serenity had the larger room, but she had an easel set up in one corner along with a desk and several bookshelves. Perhaps she required more space and the privacy along with it.

I set her down on her bed unsure what to do next. In the end I simply turned out her light, leaving her a key card to the executive floor of her own. I then bid good night to Kaiya and went home.

* * *

><p>Our twice weekly days together changed after that, Kaiya scheduled 'fun' work events on Tuesdays such as testing new prototypes, demoing new games and things like that. On Saturdays Kaiya would leave me a clear schedule after 2:30. What happened to the rest of the work I'm not sure, but I think Kaiya started enforcing the floor supervisors to be more self reliant.<p>

Regardless, Saturdays became the day I finally taught Serenity duel monsters. It was a long and painful process that I included Mokuba in, just to give myself a break from having to start from the ground up.

Mokuba had been surprised when I told him who 'Kisa' was.

"But Seto she's-"

"I'm well aware who she is."

"Y-you are? And it doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the least." Mokuba shrugged and from then on greeted Serenity like an old friend.

Summer went by quickly and soon enough it was out last day together. I was unable to see her off the next morning so our farewell was held when I dropped her off for the last time.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba," she said before exiting the car.

"Why?"

"I wasn't very understanding before. I thought I knew you, but I guess it's easier to see what we want than the truth," Serenity said softly. "I saw you as someone powerful, who had all the answers, but that's not true. You may not always know what you're doing, but you try to do better. And when you make a mistake, because we all do, even you, promise you'll talk to me. Okay?"

"Okay." She instantly brightened and threw her arms around me before getting out.

"Good! I'll either phone or text you once I'm settled in Tokyo." I nodded and waved goodbye, the space around me feeling slightly empty; I had grown accustomed to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Who spotted the YGOTAS reference lol. Also, I'm thinking I may begin to lead into romance soon. They've been talking for about a year now... Leave me your opinion on the matter.<br>**

**Reviews = Karma  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It's my brithday today so you get to enjoy it (and maybe send me some awesome reviews .) Anyway, as it's my brithday and the time was right I included snippets about Seto and Serenity's birthdays as well. This chapter is pretty long, 1700+ words so enjoy ^_^_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>As promised I received a phone call the moment she had gotten settled in to the small apartment she was renting for the school year.<p>

[I learned something new today.]

"Oh?"

[Yeah, my roommate loves flower arranging and she saw the picture of us at my formal. She says that irises mean "I put my faith in you." Did you know that?] It was a rhetorical question and I could easily have said 'no' just to fill the silence. But I had promised to not hide things.

"I did actually."

[Really? How?]

"My mother loved gardening, she taught me a lot about flowers." Irises had always been my favourite and I had known the little fact Serenity told me, though I had forgotten about it until she reminded me. In my subconscious I guess I was putting my faith in her when I showed her who I really was. "So, tell me bout your new place."

She launched into descriptions of everything and I was glad that I had forestalled her asking about my family. It wasn't that I wanted to hide it, I just wasn't ready to share.

* * *

><p>The first few days that she was gone I barely noticed to be honest. She still sent me texts throughout the day and we would phone each other in the evening.<p>

That first Tuesday I caught myself expecting her at three like always, I had grown used to her over the summer and the chair she filled seemed empty.

I ended up going home early, unable to concentrate without her presence.

"Just call her, Seto," Mokuba sighed from his spot on the couch. He had been happy to see me come home early, but after watching him play his video games for just over an hour I could tell he was beginning to get annoyed with me. With a half hearted glare I took my phone and went to my room, leaving him in peace.

I didn't call right away, merely stared at the phone for a few moments. Her number had been permanently ingrained in my memory by then and it occurred to me just how much I had grown to care about the girl.

It had snuck up on me, slowly over the year she made her way past my barriers. She was my opposite in so many ways, but as stubborn as I was. If we were friends we needed to get together and know each other, that was her rule. 'Friends find time' she had stated many times over the course of the summer.

I never really had to connect with anyone. I never really had to try. But then Serenity came along and not only did I have to make an effort, but I wanted to.

It made me wonder what she saw in me that she thought I was worth keeping around. It obviously wasn't my money, she had protested each purchase I made. What else was there?  
>Not that I cared what she thought of me-it was merely. idle speculation.<p>

I dialed her number and waited for her soft voice to answer.

[Hi, Kaiba. I missed you today.]

"As did I, Tuesdays won't quite be the same now."

* * *

><p>The seasons passed, my final term of university courses went quickly as well. On the twenty fourth of October I found a parcel on my desk.<p>

"Kaiya, what's this?"

"It's called a birthday present," she replied, trying to hide a smile.

"From who?"

"Serenity. She knows you won't be at work tomorrow so she sent it here." I nodded and went to unwrap it when my fingers were smacked lightly with the back of her clip board.

"What was that for?"

"Your birthday isn't until tomorrow, you can wait to open it." I glared, but set the wrapped parcel aside for the time being. It was only a present, I could wait a day.

* * *

><p>I stared at the clock, my leg bouncing impatiently as the seconds ticked by getting closer and closer to midnight and the official beginning of October twenty fifth.<p>

Finally the glowing red lights informed me that it was now midnight and my birthday. The curiosity had been eating at me for hours and I could now satisfy it. I tore into the wrapping and pulled out two things.

The first was a t-shirt of simple, soft cotton. It was very light blue and very faintly in white was the silhouette of a Blue Eyes, only when the light hit at just the right angle could I see it. A small note was pinned to the collar and I had to put on my reading glasses to decipher the tiny handwriting.

[Something comfy for you to wear when you learn to act your age.]

I smirked and inspected the next item. The shirt had acted as a cushion to protect it and I found myself looking at a framed photo of Serenity and I. The frame was no nonsense silver and bore no adornment, the image within seemed the polar opposite.

It was a picture she had taken while we were at Kaibaland. The angle was a little off and our faces barely fit in the shot. I had been caught off guard, though I probably wouldn't have smiled anyway, looking like a deer in the headlights whilst she beamed.

I had forgotten she had taken the photo until I was faced with it. With a faint smile I placed the photo and the note from the shirt on my bedside table and finally went to sleep.

My twenty third birthday passed much the same as the year before; I slept in, Mokuba made me breakfast, I read and watched a couple movies. There were a couple differences from previous years, however.

I wore the shirt Serenity gave me, which Mokuba was quite quick to comment upon and for the first time since I was a child I had someone sing Happy Birthday to me.

Things were changing, I could feel it. I think by that point they already had been changing for quite some time and it was far too late for me to stop it.

Even if I had wanted to.

* * *

><p>On the nineteenth of November Mokuba offered to drive to Tokyo to deliver Serenity's birthday gift. I think he just wanted to take my car, I had allowed him to take a year off after high school as I had done and he was enjoying the freedom.<p>

In the end I sent my gift, but still let Mokuba take one of the cars for the day. He had begun dating that Hawkins girl and liked to be the one to drive places.

[Aw, Kaiba thank you!] Serenity gushed around noon on the twentieth.

"It's nothing much, but I thought you'd enjoy it." I had sent her a sturdy handmade mug and a tin of the finest chai tea I could find for her twentieth.

[No, it's beautiful. The glaze they used is amazing, the blue is so rich and it flows from dark to light so nicely with silver flecks that catch the light... Oh, I'll almost feel bad drinking from it.]

"Don't, that's what it's for. I hope it will keep you warm on your winter break," I told her, unable to suppress the little glow of pride I felt having found the perfect thing for her. It had taken hours of brainstorming to come up with it.

[Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm coming home for the holidays. My train comes in first thing the morning of the twenty fourth. We should do something together, you and I.]

"Alright, after work we'll go out and catch up."

[Sounds like a plan, I'm going to have some tea while I study, but you get some rest. You work too hard. Sweet dreams.]

"Good night," I replied, smirking at her insistence that I go to bed. How the tables have turned.

* * *

><p>Work in December went by as it always did; stressful, but profitable. I left Kaiba Corp on the evening of the twenty third and the doors would open to no one until the twenty sixth.<p>

I was looking forward to having some time to unwind during Christmas Eve day when Kaiya phoned me in a panic at eight in the morning. I had been asleep for only a couple hours, having stayed up to finish some last minute reports.

[Mr. Kaiba? Could I beg a favour?]

"What is it?" I groaned, still not fully awake.

[I forgot to do my grocery shopping for dinner tomorrow and-]

"I am not doing you're grocery shopping."

[Oh heavens, of course not,] she said impatiently. [The shops will be sold out in no time so I'm on my way now in hopes I can get what I need right when they open. The problem is Serenity's train arrives in less than an hour and I don't think I'll make it to the station in time to get her.] I held back a yawn and got up.

"Can't her brother pick her up?" I asked already pulling clothes from the closet.

[He doesn't have a car. Please, sir? I would be deeply indebted to you.]

"It's fine Kaiya, with all the work you do I can do this one thing in return. I was going to spend time with Serenity today anyway." She thanked me profusely and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was some match making mother scheme. I doubted it, she seemed genuinely stressed and I had been keeping her late for the past few weeks so she wouldn't have had much time to shop.

With a yawn I went to wake Mokuba, we'd have breakfast the three of us after we picked Serenity up.

* * *

><p>Soon enough my brother and I waited at the train station, sipping on our godforsaken drive through coffee.<p>

"You okay Seto?" Mokuba asked, peering at me.

"I don't feel well," I confessed between sips. The coffee was warm, but did not taste all that great.

"What's the matter?" he asked giving me a strange, yet knowing look.

"I think perhaps it's this coffee, my stomach feel oddly empty and I think I might be sick."

"I feel fine," he shrugged. "Sounds like you've got butterflies in your stomach to me." I rolled my eyes in response.

"Nonsense."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, is that <em>feelings<em> he's getting? And Kaiba doesn't know this, but you can bet Serenity and Mokuba do. Christmas eve in Japan is a big date night for couples ;)  
><strong>

**Reviews = Karma  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this. So sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy. _  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The train pulled in and we watched the crowd of people pour out from a distance.<p>

It took me a moment, but I finally spotted Serenity as the crown began to clear out.

"Kaiba and Mokuba? What are you two doing here?" she asked, looking surprised and a bit worried to see us.

"Your mom had to run to the store and buy something before they sold out," Mokuba explained. "She asked Seto to come get you."

"We had plans later regardless," I shrugged. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." Serenity's face brightened and I took her suitcase, catching Mokuba's smile as he moved over to allow Serenity to walk between us.

We found a breakfast place nearby that Serenity said had good food. It was a small, family run place, but it was very well maintained and our waitress was friendly, without being annoying.

Mokuba ordered the largest waffle plate with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries while Serenity decided on French toast with whipped cream and green and red sprinkles. I decided to go for something with a slightly higher nutritional value and ordered eggs benedict with hash browns and a fruit cup.

"So, I can have one of the cars right, Seto?" Mokuba asked between bites.

"Yes, you may," I sighed, knowing he was likely going to spend the day with Rebecca and try to sneak in late at night. "Do you want me to drive you back home?"

Mokuba glanced between us with a smile on his face.

"No, it's okay. You guys have plans. I'll cab home and go from there."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked. "I don't want to make you do that."

"Don't worry about it, you guys have fun." I nodded and let Mokuba and Serenity make small talk while we finished eating.

We bid farewell to my brother after I enforced that curfew was three am, much later than Serenity and I would be out, but I assumed he'd want to spend as much time as possible with his girlfriend.

"So, where would you like to go?" I asked once Serenity and I were alone.

"Hmm, I'd like to go for a walk in the park and maybe take some pictures of things to paint later," she said after thinking for a moment. "Is that okay?"

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>We walked through the park, pausing now and again for her to take pictures of the frost covered trees, children throwing snowballs and the Victorian looking sleigh and horses.<p>

"I've always wanted to go on a sleigh ride," Serenity commented, tucking her camera away. "I know you only ride around the park, but they just seem so romantic in the movies." I looked at the sleigh, then back down at Serenity. Something had caught her eye and she was hastily retrieving her camera. I waited for her to snap her shot and put the camera away once again before I took her arm and led her towards the sleigh.

"How much for a sleigh ride for her?" I asked the driver. He paused from his coffee and glanced between us.

"Sleigh rides are for couples only, no single riders. Besides, it's Christmas eve, I'm all booked for today." Serenity looked a little disappointed, but she hid it well.

"It's okay, Kaiba. Some other time." The driver sighed and pulled a book from his pocket.

"My last ride is at eight, if you can be back here by 8:30 I'll do one last ride, but it has to be for the both of you."

"Agreed," I nod. He gave me the cost and I paid, plus a tip in thanks for squeezing us in. "Where would you like to go in the mean time?"

"The mall? I could use a warm drink." I nodded and tried not to think about how crowded the mall would be with last minute shoppers.

Serenity ordered a chai latte and insisted I try one as well. It was a bit foamy and creamy for my liking, but I enjoyed the subtle spice.

"I love the decorations they put up. The reds and greens. Must be such a pain for you to decorate, your house is so big."

"Not really, we don't decorate." She looked surprised.

"But the KaibaCorp building is always decorated, I assumed you did your home too."

"The company is decorated because it looks good. It was your mother's idea actually. I think she stuck a wreath on my office door, but that is the extent of decorating I have." She frowned, deep in thought.

"Come on," she said with decisiveness. "Let's go and buy you some decorations and a tree." I rolled my eyes.

"On Christmas eve there is likely nothing left and there is no point. Mokuba and I don't exchange gifts, so there will be nothing under the tree."

"Just humour me?" I groaned about it, but did as she asked.

* * *

><p>We found a good sized tree, a bit taller than I. It was one of the left overs, but looked the least pathetic of the bunch. The decorations, of which we had some better luck finding, were silver and blue of various shapes and sizes. We also found some garland and lights. It all seemed a bit excessive to me, but a glance down st her smile made me swallow any complaints I had. We stopped at one of my own shops for the tree topper. I'm not religious and thus felt no need to have the traditional angel or star on the tree, instead we bought a Blue Eyes designed to cur around the top of the tree like a predator waiting to attack.<p>

Serenity set her ipod up to my stereo system and began to play Christmas music. We put the tree up and the decorations, taking our time as we had several hours until our sleigh ride. I couldn't believe she actually had several Christmas songs on her ipod, but seeing her joy as she softly sang along I realized that she truly loved the holiday.

A song began that made her eyes light up. She put down what she had and took my hands.

"Rocking around the Christmas Treeat the Christmas party hop," she sang pulling me to dance with her. The dance was nothing like we had at the formal. She was lively, swinging our arms and rocking her hips. "Mistletoe hung where you can see ev'ry couple tries to stop." I smiled and spun her, to which she only smiled more. We finished decorating the tree between songs and Serenity lamented the lack of egg nog in my fridge. Next year, I promised. Perhaps this could be a new tradition, I wouldn't mind sharing this with her. She gave me a reason to enjoy the holiday as more than just a day to see a movie with Mokuba, a tradition that he seemed less enthusiastic about since he began dating.

"Come on, we should go before we're late for out sleigh ride," I said glancing at the clock on my mantel. Serenity followed my gaze and nodded, following me to the entrance way.

"I'm surprised you don't have a shiny gold Rolex," she commented taking her jacket from the closet.

"I don't need one. Besides with the clothes I generally wear I can't have anything on my wrist. Ready?" I asked sliding on my leather gloves and wishing I had a scarf or toque, my ears were going to freeze.

"Oh, wait," she said, slipping her shoes back off. "I forgot my bag in the living room." She returned quickly, bag over her shoulder and we headed out. She looked me over as we left the house. "Don't you have a hat? You'll get frost bite."

"No, I'm usually not outside long enough to need one." She rolled her eyes and took the pink toque of her own head and pulled me down to her level so she could put it on me. I'm sure it looked ridiculous. "Won't you be cold now?"

"No, I've still got my scarf and my hair is long so it covers my ears a bit too." I shrugged and we got into my car where I let her fiddle with my radio stations until she found the Christmas music.

We made it with a few minutes to spare so I bought two cups of hot chocolate for us to drink. Soon enough the sleigh arrived and we finished our drinks and got on. The driver laid a worn, green and red plaid blanket over our laps and set off. It has started to snow, but Serenity just seemed to enjoy it even more.

"Cold?" I asked when she snuggled up to me. She shrugged, but I wrapped my arm around her to keep her warm. Kaiya would kill me if I got her daughter sick on Christmas. "Want your hat back?"

"It's okay," she said and we fell back into silence for the remainder of the ride. After it had ended I thanked the driver and gave him a large tip then returned to where Serenity was standing.

"Come on, let's get you home." She looked up at me, about to say something, then stopped. She looked above us, something had caught her eye. I followed her gaze to see a green little plant with white berries. I turned back to her to ask what was so important about the plant when suddenly I felt her lips, soft and warm on mine. It was a bold gesture, but I could still feel her shyness and hesitation. I was so stunned I wasn't sure what to do, and I most certainly didn't kiss back. When she pulled away she looked embarrassed. "What was that for?" I asked, confused.

"Mistletoe," she explained pointing at the plant. "Tradition is when a couple meets under it, they kiss. I'm sorry if it was out of line." I told her it was okay, but it wasn't. For one, I had never kissed any one before. I refused to let myself become close enough to anyone for that to happen. I learned the hard way to never let it get that far, you get close to people and then they leave. My parents and slowly even Mokuba began to pull away. I couldn't trust anyone and that was how I lived my life. For another, the empty feeling in my stomach was back, what had Mokuba called them? Butterflies? Maybe Serenity meant more to me than I had been prepared to admit.

I didn't voice any of these thoughts, instead I enjoyed listening to her sing Winter Wonderland.

I pulled up in front of her house, noticing the silhouettes of two people in the living room window. Kaiya and Serenity's brother presumably.

"Do you want to come inside for a bit?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, you go enjoy your time with your family. I have your gift for you," I told her reaching to the back seat and handing her a basket.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course." She lifted the white alpaca blanket off the top, it was actually a bed spread, but she could use it on the couch if she wanted. Under that was a set of baby blue Sea Island Cotton Pajamas, slippers, a few packs of gourmet hot chocolate and three movies from the top ten movies of the 20th century. "A winter survival kit," I told her.

"We'll have to watch these movies together some time," she said leaning over and giving me a hug. She pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you, Seto, and merry Christmas." I watched her go inside and drove home, feeling a little glow.

She had called me by my name.

Mokuba wasn't home yet, so I decided to settle in the living room with a book. I left Serenity's toque on the end table in the entrance way so I wouldn't forget to give it to her when I saw her next. As I was getting comfortable on the couch I noticed a small box wrapped in green and tied with a red bow under the tree. Curiously, I got up and brought it over to the couch, hesitantly opening it.

Inside was a silver pocket watch, it was more costly than I thought Serenity could afford. Suddenly I had an image of her saving up for months to buy it for me and felt touched. I turned it over and saw she had it engraved. Quickly, I put on my reading glasses.

_The Best Things in Life Are Free_

I sighed, I could tell myself all I wanted that I didn't care about her. It wasn't love though, I argued. I've never loved anyone before, so why would I start now? She was just some girl that I had gotten used to being around and talking to, that was it. Really, I wasn't lying. I meant it. There was nothing there and the feelings I kept having were just in my head, they weren't real.

I was trying to hard to convince myself of it that I didn't even hear Mokuba come in.

"Hey," Mokuba said from the doorway, startling me. "When did we get a tree?"

"Serenity and I set it up," I told him, tucking the watch into my pocket. Mokuba eyed me critically.

"You okay, Seto?"

"I'm fine, just thinking." He came over and patted my shoulder, saying good night. I was so lost in thought that it wasn't until he had already gone upstairs that I was able to process what he'd said.

"Butterflies don't lie."

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity's gifts were the best of the best, Seto spent roughly 1500$ on her. And yes, for those who have been so patiently waiting for me to update Seto is beginning to realize his feelings towards Serenity. They've been bonding over over a year, I'd say it's about time ;)<br>**

**Also, if anyone wants to do a picture of Seto wearing Serenity's pink toque you would be very awesome indeed.  
><strong>

**Reviews = Karma**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Valentines day, here's a bit of romance that I'm sure everyone can enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas was different that year. Mokuba and I still went and saw a movie and we still made dinner, but this year we had Rebecca and her grandfather over to share it with us. We even ate in the large dinning room instead of the kitchen.<p>

Mokuba suggested we invite Serenity and her family as well, but I wasn't ready for it.

I returned to work and Kaiya was happy to inform me that they'd had a good Christmas.

"You spoil her, you know."

"Hm?" I looked up, my thoughts had wandered during our conversation. Kaiya just smiled.

"I said, you spoil her," she sighed and shook her head. "Just be careful, I don't want her to get hurt." I watched her leave and returned my thoughts to Serenity. Mokuba had cheerfully reminded me that we were to bring a guest to watch the sun rise on New Year's day. I wanted to bring Serenity, but wondered if it would be alright. New Year was traditionally spent with families.

In the end I decided to take the plunge and invite her.

"What are your plans for New Year?" I asked, looking out my office window in the direction of her house.

[I was just going to spend time with Mom the night before and then go to the shrine with my brother and his friends. Did you want to come? They said it was okay.]

I thought about it for a moment, I had wanted it to be more or less just us and while I didn't want to have to spend time with people I didn't know she would be going back to Tokyo soon.

"Well I was actually going to invite you to watch the sun rise from the roof of my building."

[Oh, well I can do both. We usually don't go to the shrine right at dawn anyway.]

"Mokuba usually wakes me around three, want me to pick you up?"

[Sure, would we be able to pick them up on the way to the shrine too?]

"Sure, I suppose," I didn't exactly relish being chauffeur, but I also recognized that it was practical to car pool as shrines tend to be busy on New Year day.

[Thanks, Seto,] she said and I softened. Too few people used my name.

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>The days leading up to New Year passed without much importance, I had received a few compliments on my pocket watch and felt a little glow when I was able to tell them it was a gift.<p>

As per usual Mokuba woke me up around three; he didn't jump on me as he had in past years, merely turned on my light and shook my shoulder.

"Come on Seto," Mokuba said rummaging through my closet. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What are you doing in my closet?" I demanded, getting out of bed.

"Picking out your clothes. You need to find the perfect balance between warm and nice."

"What's wrong with my clothes." I eyed his own attire; new kahkis, a new sweater and what looked like a new collared shirt underneath.

"You always wear the same thing," Mokuba snorted pulling out what he had been looking for. "I bought you a pair of jeans and I know you got a new button up shirt the other day. Wear them. Please." The 'please' was an after thought, but I took the offered garments.

"I thought we were supposed to dress up on New Year," I remarked, shedding my pajamas and changing into the outfit Mokuba had chosen. I added the shirt Serenity had given me underneath, only I would know it was there after all.

"Normally, yeah," my brother acquiesced. "But the people you're going to the Shrine with aren't likely to dress up and your normal clothes are too recognizable. I mean, you'll probably be recognized by people anyway, but this will be a little less likely." I straightened my locket around the shirt collar, brushed my hair and grabbed my pocket watch while he spoke.

"Alright," I said, nodding towards the door. "But I'm still wearing my black trench coat, it's too cold not to."

Mokuba allowed my coat and we set out. We picked up Rebecca first as she lived nearer, Mokuba surprisingly relinquished his automatic 'shotgun' to ride in the back with her.

From there we left to get Serenity. She had dressed nicely, but sensibly. Thick white leggings and knee high white and blue wool socks would keep her legs warm despite the cream corduroy skirt that ended mid thigh. I couldn't see what she had decided to wear as a top as her off-white peacoat obscured it. She completed the look with mismatched mittens and a pink scarf.

"Morning," she said softly, judging from the darkness of the home Kaiya was sleeping yet.

"Morning," I returned. I handed her the pink toque she had forgotten and waited until she had arranged her pigtails around it before we set off. "Your mittens don't match," I commented.

She shrugged with a smile. "They don't need to match to keep me warm. I conceded that she had a point, opening the door for her before going to my side.

Mokuba and Rebecca both greeted her warmly, and the drive to Kaiba Corp was filled with chatter, some of which I participated in.

Mokuba had prepared by bringing a thermos of coffee again, but also a second on of hot chocolate for the girls as neither Rebecca nor Serenity drank coffee.

Serenity also surprised us by bringing freshly baked muffins. We watched the sun slowly rise in relative silence, but it was a warm and comfortable one.

Once the sun had completely risen over the horizon I caught Mokuba's eye and silently asked him for a few moments alone. He gave me a sly smile, but soon after asked Rebecca if she wanted to warm up on a private tour of Kaiba Corp.

"Don't go into my office," I called after them, realizing that the 'tour' might be less showing her around the building and more showing other places.

"We should probably head inside too, my nose is getting froze," Serenity said. "And we still need to head to the shrine." Mokuba had declined our invitation to join, saying that they were just going to go back to Rebecca's. I had a feeling there was something going on, but he was more than old enough to make those sorts of decisions for himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas," I started.

"I'm sorry," she cut me off. "Obviously you don't think of me that way and it was wrong for me to kiss you. I-"

"It's okay," I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I. want to keep going with our... Our us." I couldn't bring myself to say 'relationship'

Serenity giggled. "'Our us'?"

I smiled in return. "To be frank, I never planned on being close to anyone."

"So, I'm the exception?" Serenity asked uncertainly.

I hesitated a moment, then lifted her chin to make her look at me. "You are my only exception." In my world of rigidity and rules it was nice to have one thing that broke them.

This time_ I_ leaned down to kiss _her_ and we said our goodbyes to Mokuba and Rebecca, then left to pick up her friends, Serenity shyly holding my hand all the while.

* * *

><p>I let her direct me where to go and I frowned as I realized what neighborhood I was in.<p>

"Where did you say we were going again?"

"To my friend Yugi's house. Everyone agreed to meet there."

"You're friends with Yugi?" I asked feeling a sense of dread.

"Yeah... Through Joey, but still. I thought you knew that. I mean after Battle -" she cut herself off and just stared at me as I parked in front of the game shop. Turned out the mutt hadn't been lying.

"It seems you and I are full of misunderstandings," she laughed weakly. I could tell she was feeling hurt that I hadn't remembered her.

There was that guilty feeling again. Why did she do that? Did she know that she was the only person aside from Mokuba who could cause me to feel this way? Even Mokuba rarely did it.

"I'm glad I didn't remember," I stated after looking back on our interactions.

"What?" she asked looking surprised.

"If I did know and remembered then I don't think things would have turned out how they did. I won't lie and say that had I known I still would have done what I did, but we're here now and I- I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I suppose that's fair. We both had our judgements on the other."

"From here on out no more misunderstandings," I promised getting out of the car with her. I only hoped it would be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Seto and Serenity are officially together expect greater leaps between time. I don't want to bore you with all the little things.I'm even debating at one point skipping to after she is finished art school as each year she's in school and comes back for holidays will be horrible repetitive. Let me know in the reviews how you feel about me time skipping over such a large period. Your opinions will influence my final decision.<br>**

**Reviews = Karma**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been needing to update this for a while and what better occasion that my best friend Fire Edge's birthday?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I suffered through Wheeler's presence, slipping him a condescending remark under my breath every now and again for good measure. Serenity either didn't hear or chose to ignore it, obviously happy that I was there sharing the day with her.<p>

She went back to school soon after that and we returned to our normal routine of texts throughout the day and hen a phone call in the evening before she went to bed.

It made me wonder if we had been in a relationship long before I allowed myself to acknowledge it as such.

For Valentines Day she sent me a box of homemade cookies along with chocolates, both fr myself and to pass along to Yugi and company.

I did so under great protest; Yugi and Téa accepted them gratefully, even going so far as to invite me to the coffee shop they were headed to. I chose to accept their offer largely due to the fact that I respected Yugi's opinions when it came to Dule Monsters and wanted to hear his thoughts on the new, light weight Duel Discs due to be released in late spring.

Téa seemed ready to burst with some long speech about friendship, but she reigned it in, Aside from that I could honestly say I enjoyed their company. My sarcastic and biting remarks slid of Yugi like water off a duck's back, treating them like a joke long before even considering taking them seriously. Luckily, they were seeing Duke Devlin later that day and offered to take his box to pass on for me.

My delivery to Taylor was much less pleasant. Tristan was incredibly hostile, which I found to be odd considering his usual benign, unnoticeable nature. He accidentally let it slip that he and Serenity had been somewhat involved prior to me and believed me to b the one she dumped him for. From there it was clear that he was behaving like the typical jealous ex and I remembered Serenity mention something of the sort back during our mentoring. Clearly he hadn't gotten over it.

My meeting with Joey was even worse, I had chocolates for both him and Mai. He was no more pleased to see me than I him and our bickering began nearly right away. We were complete opposites and it was simply too easy to bait him. Our encounted ended with me shoving the box of chocolates at him while he yelled threats about what would happen to me if I hurt his sister.

My favourite was that he would "beat me until my insides were my outsides".

* * *

><p>White Day was more enjoyable. Unsure of what to send her I decided to go and visit for the day instead as it fell on a weekend that year. Had it been a weekday I have no idea what I would've done.<p>

I wore my white trench coat that day to keep with the theme of the holiday and Kaiya had kindly given me the address to Serenity's apartment.

The look of joy she wore when I greeted her with a kiss, something I found I quite enjoyed doing, was worth the long drive. She spent the day giving me a tour of her school, introducing me to her friends and showing me around the neighbourhood she had begun to call 'home'.

Surprisingly he never introduced me as 'Seto Kaiba, CEO and billionaire', I was just simply introduced as 'her boyfriend, Seto'.

* * *

><p>When she came home in the summer I adjusted my hours at work to allow us to spend some time together.<p>

I did not suddenly take three day long weekends or clock out at five, though I may have started my days a little earlier and not gone in on Saturdays so much. When she invited me to take a beach trip with her I accepted, even if it meant spending the day with certain individuals. Mokuba and Rebecca were also invited now that I was aware of our mutual acquaintances.

We rented a van for the day so that all of us could drive together. It was not my idea, but being the tallest and the oldest I was given the task of driving which helped sway me a little.

I hooked up my iPod and played my music, it seemed not everyone liked AC/DC or Black Sabbat, but Serenity and Yugi both argued in my favour that car rules state driver chooses the music, just like girlfriend get's automatic shotgun. I was not priorly aware of these 'car rules', but was happy none the less that they worked out in my favour.

If Joey happened to really hate Back in Black, well that was just an added bonus.

It had been years since I'd last gone to the beach and was surprised by how much I enjoyed myself. Swimming, a highly competitive game of volley ball and a barbeque were things I didn't realize I had missed until I was faced with them again.

The drive back home was quieter, everyone exhausted from the busy day. I dropped everyone off, one by one, until it was just Serenity, Mokuba, Rebecca and I. I left the van at Yugi's as he had been the one to rent it and would need to return it the next day. I was just happy to be back in my sleek Lexus.

"Did you want to spend the night Serenity?" Mokua asked as we pulled away. "Rebecca is." I caught my brother's eye in the rearview mirror, I had most definitely not okayed her to stay the night and he knew it.

"Well, I don't know. I don't have a change of clothes or pajamas with me," Serenity hedged.

"Don't worry about it, if you stay you'll get to enjoy our special Sunday breakfast."

She chewed on her lip, trying to decide before finally nodding. "Okay, sure."

I was unsure whether to be angry with my brother's trickery or pleased with his cleverness.

* * *

><p>"So, where should I sleep?" Serenity asked after phoning her mother to tell her she was staying at my place.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have a guest room or anything?

"We have extra rooms if you want to sleep in one of them, but I thought perhaps you might like to stay in my room. With me." Her cheeks reddened and I felt the need to hastily add. "Just to sleep. If you aren't comfortable with more we don't have to. Not that I was expecting more or anything. I-"

Serenity laughed and I was glad Mokuba and Rebecca had made themselves scarce once we were inside. I would have probably died of embarrassment otherwise.

"It's fine Seto, don't worry." I cleared my throat and led the way to my bedroom. It felt strange having someone who wasn't Mokuba or one of the maids in it. I pulled a plain white t-shirt out of a drawer for Serenity to sleep in.

"You're so short this should be a good nightgown length," I told her, handing her the shirt and politely turning my back for her to change.

"I'm not short, you're just giant," she teased. As I thought the shirt reached to her knees. She crawled into my king sized bed while I stripped down to my boxers. Really it was no different than being in a bathing suit earlier. I shut of the light and slid in to bed myself, I was not surprised to learn that she was a cuddler.

"You know, I never thought I'd find somebody," she confessed. "And here I've met this amazing person, and I've become an amazing person because of this other person. It's because of them that I'm this happier, more secure and together person," she rambled.

"And who is this person?" I asked suspecting I knew the answer.

"You," I could hear the smile in her voice. "You made me this way." I kissed her, absently letting my fingers trail along her legs. I felt nervous, both about my lack of experience and about pushing her too far, I let her lead the way and would wait for encouragement before continuing.

Today I look back and wonder how I could have been so nervous about something so obviously wonderful.

* * *

><p>So our relationship continued at a steady pace. Mokuba started school in the fall, experimenting with different classes until in his second year he decided to get a degree in archeology. He viewed the connections between Ancient Egypt and our current Duel Monsters to be important and planned to incorporate what he could learn from the past to the future of our industry.<p>

Serenity had a rough spot in school when she was told that she didn't push her boundaries enough. It resulted in a phone call filled with depression and readiness to quit and the following weekend I had to go visit and play model. In the end it was worth it, she broke away from her usual landscapes and stylized portraits to a darker and more realistic portrait style.

Serenity then forwarded her portfolio to an acquaintance who ran a small business in doing the artwork for the Duel Monsters cards. They weren't very well established, but they did produce great work and offered her an internship that she gladly accepted.

Time went by quickly, soon enough we were celebrating one, then two and finally three years of dating. We chose to celebrate our anniversary on Christmas eve, the day she first kissed me.

We had a great relationship, but of course in every relationship there are fights and ours had been building up for years.

I can't remember what it was I had said, some offhand remark that had made Joey's blood boil. Serenity kept quiet until we were inside my house, finally letting out a grievance that had been bothering her for some time.

"You are so immature!" She shouted. "Holding a petty grudge over nothing. What did he ever do to you?"

"We have never gotten along. He's been jealous of me since high school and I find him to be an insufferable idiot," I coolly replied. "Not that any of this matters as this is a rivalry between him and I. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! He's my brother. We're family so when you insult him you insult me. This isn't rivalry, it never has been. Rivalry is what you and Yugi have. You are so much more civil with him than you are with Joey."

"You are nothing like your brother. He's an ignorant fool, but you are a brilliant artist. It's hardly my fault that your brother's temper runs so high, Yugi doesn't take any of my remarks seriously." We had had minor spats about how I treated Joey before, and there had been times where I held my tongue. There were also times when Wheeler was the one starting it. "This isn't all my fault you know. You always side with him, why not try siding with me for once? The truth is you don't know the first thing about what goes on between him and I."

She glared at him, her eyes blazing like fire, the complete opposite of my own frigidness. "You know, I don't know why we ever thought this was going to work. Maybe I should just go." She turned and headed towards the hall, my anger melting away.

"No, Serenity, wait."

"Why should I Seto?" Give me one good reason."

"Because... You're my girlfriend and... I love you."

She froze and slowly turned back to face me. "You've never said that to me before." Not technically true, but she didn't need to know about my slip up over the phone all those years ago.

"Just because I never said it doesn't mean I never felt it," I told her. She was aptly named, she gave my mind peace and calmed me in so many ways. "And you never said it either." I hesitated a moment, almost afraid to know the answer. "Does that mean you don't feel it?"

"Of course I love you Seto, and I really don't just take Joey's side. When I see him at dinner tomorrow he'll be getting the same lecture as you. Just, can you please both try to get along? For my sake." I hugged her tight and insisted I would. For her, anything.

We are not the kind of couple who say we love each other on a daily basis. Not even on a weekly basis. The moment has to be just right either one of us to say those not so little words.

For us, I think that made them a little more special.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews= Karma<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**_Resignation_ has reached 100 reviews, 47 followers and 35 favourites. Thank you all for staying with me.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kaiya did wonderful work keeping Serenity out of the media's attention, and while she was in school it wasn't too difficult to do. However once she graduated and we were seen spending time together often paparazzi started to take note. It got even worse after Serenity attended a benefit as my date.<p>

She wore a long empire waist blue gown and a simple bun. I had offered to buy her a gown, but she had proudly bought it herself and wanted to silently make the statement that she was not with me for my money. Why else would she wear a dress that cost less than 10 000 yen?

She was poised and dignified the entire time, answering questions in ways I can only imagine her mother had taught her was appropriate when dealing with reporters.

Even when they caught her out to lunch with Mai and Téa she kept her cool, smiling politely before calmly asking them if they could leave her to enjoy her friends' company. Eventually they tired of her. She wasn't tabloid worthy, she never fought or hid her face when the paparazzi showed up and even when she had her hair in a messy bun and no makeup she glowed with a natural beauty.

In the summer after our fourth year of dating I asked her to move in with me.

Joey, Yugi and even Tristan insisted on doing the moving, not that she had much to bring. I cleared out the largest guest room with the best view of the garden to be made into her studio.

While she, Mai and Téa dictated what went where and began talking about possibly painting and adding some life to the mansion I shared a drink with Joey.

We were hardly what I would consider friends, but we had what I liked to call shared moments in time where we mutually agreed not to try and kill one another.

"I was wrong about you," Joey said, idly picking at the label on his bottle of coke. He never drank alcohol, and when he was around neither did I.

"You're wrong about many things, but then again so am I."

Joey smirked, glancing over at where the girls chatted. Serenity caught my eye for a second a smiled, which I of course returned.

"You bring out the best in her, you know. And she smooths out the worst in you."

"Truer words were never spoken," I laugh.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Mokuba asked, pointing at the display.<p>

"No, too big," I shook my head, we had been there for two hours already and I had a feeling the shop owner was getting annoyed. "Mokuba, I don't think a big name store is the right way to go. It's just not her personality."

My brother thanked the salespeople for their time and we left, heading towards the Starbucks across the street. "Are you sure you don't want to use-?"

"I'm sure," I cut him off before placing my order; a venti five pump with drizzle double blended mocha frappuccino. It was a once in a blue moon treat that Serenity had introduced to me. I was thankful today Mokuba and I were incognito, jeans and tshirts, so it was unlikely I would be noticed buying such a girlish and out of character drink.

"Really, I don't mind," he assured me, placing his own order.

"I know you don't, but you're the youngest. It wouldn't be fair for me to have them."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "Are you heading home now or going to keep shopping?"

"I'll keep looking, but if you have somewhere you need to be go ahead. We took two cars for a reason." Mokuba reminded me that dinner was at seven and then left me to finish my drink alone.

I went into many shops, but nothing seemed quite right. Why did this have to be the hard part? It was easy to figure out how I was going to give it to her, she had been hinting at getting a puppy ever since she made the decision that Kisa should stay with her mother to keep her company.

Finally, it was time to declare defeat for the day. I was hungry and tired of looking. As with all things, the best come when you least expect them.

* * *

><p>Her birthday we did a big dinner with friends and family, we also celebrated the rise in her career; the small business she worked for had gotten a lot of notice after she had begun doing art for new Duel Monsters cards.<p>

Everyone laughed and took pictures when she was forced to wear the birthday hat and stand on her chair while they sang to her. She absolutely glowed, cementing my belief that the perfect gift was waiting at home for her.

Mokuba and Rebecca chose to go see a movie after, leaving Serenity and I alone.

"I had such a wonderful time, best birthday yet," she gushed.

"I've got one more present for you," I told her, gently pulling her to sit next to me on the couch. I whistled and in came bounding a white and ginger puppy, tail wagging happily as he jumped up on her lap.

"Oh aren't you the sweetest thing!" Serenity cried scratching behind his ears.

"He's an Akita, the same breed as Hachikō," I told her, proud that I had done my research. They're a strong, independent and dominant breed. Commonly aloof with strangers but affectionate with family members." They sounded a lot like me, and I had to admit that they looked pretty adorable.

"He's perfect Seto. Do you have a name?" she asked turning to the puppy and looking for his collar. Her breath caught as she finally noticed the small, gold ring with a sapphire centre stone and three small diamonds on either side.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door pulls me out of my memories, I glance at the clock. Where had the day gone?<p>

"Come in," I call. Kaiya smiles and closes the door behind her.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, I just wanted to give you my resignation."

"What?" I ask surprised. How could Kaiya resign? I had promoted her years back to personal assistant and given her a generous raise. "Why?"

"It has nothing to do with you, sir. I've just come to the conclusion that with your relationship with my daughter it is not longer appropriate for me to continue to work for you."

I stare at her in shock, to which she smiles and pats my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't even think about being late." She lays her resignation notice on my desk and begins to head out, turning back once she reaches the door. "Now go home, after all Seto, you're getting married in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is why this story has always been called <em>Resignation.<em>  
><strong>

**_If there are any final questions please feel free to ask in the reviews, I will either PM a reply or if I get a lot I will post a "chapter" answering them. There's a lot that happened to Seto and Serenity in my head, that just never seemed to make it into the story._**


End file.
